The Thief and the Comet
by Level-Up 1
Summary: "Hey Emerald?" Moldavite asked. "What is it, Moldavite?" Emerald angrily answered. "We gotta put something in this box." he told Emerald. "What box?" Emerald asked. There was nothing but silence.
1. Moldavite VS Beach City

"Hey, what's that?" the dull green gem questioned as he ran out of the house, his footsteps echoing under the boardwalk. The seagull squawked at him and ruffled its feathers before hoping away.

"That's just a seagull, Moldavite!" Steven laughed as the white bird squawked at the curious gem before flying away and disappearing around the cliff edge.

"Where is it going?" Moldavite asked as he leaned over the railing, trying to see beyond the cliff.

"It's probably heading to the boardwalk to steal food, why?" Steven told him.

"What is a boardwalk?" Moldavite quizzed the small child before leaning back in and staring out at the ocean dreamily.

"A place where you can't go, Moldavite." A gem said from behind them. They turned around and saw Emerald, frowning at the duo. Moldavite always questioned why Emerald wore a light and dark green crisscrossed around his legs, while his torso was covered in just one lime green strip, his gem in the middle of his chest. Emerald always just said he liked it, and said he disliked Moldavites plain green body, only wearing what appeared to be dark green pants with his gem over where his heart would be.

"Why not? I barely go anywhere!" Moldavite complained.

"Yeah, why not?" Steven said as he glared up at Emerald.

"Well… uh… I don't really trust him. I mean, he could cause a lot of trouble…" Emerald said as a sweat bead ran down his forward, "I mean, remember what he did when he found out he can make his hands into anything?"

"Hey! It only happened once!" Moldavite complained.

"Ughh… fine. Just, don't destroy anyth-", he was cut off by Moldavite shouting with Steven as they ran to go around the cliff to Beach City. Emerald went to go walk inside before stopping and turning around.

"Actually, I may follow them, just in case." He said and started running after them.

Moldavite ran straight to the fry shop first, then excitedly jumping up and down in front of the counter.  
"What can I do f- hey? Are you another one of those crystal gem people, like Steven?" Peedee said as Moldavite looked all over the menu and Steven ran up and fell on his face, tired from running.

"Yep! I'm a crystal gem, and what should I get?" he pondered as he looked at the menu.

"FRY BITS!" Steven yelled as he got up and started slamming down on the counter. This caught the attention of Ronaldo and he rushed over as Peedee walked away to go get the fry bits.

"WHAT!? What are you?" he shouted as he took a picture of Moldavite.

"I'm Moldavite. Who are you?" he said and cocked his head to the side.

"Who cares?! I need to put this in my blog!" he said and ran off out the door, screaming something about crystal gems and snake people.

"Here you go, Steven." Peedee said as he handed the fry bits over to Moldavite and Steven paid before the walked down to the beach. Steven grabbed the fry bits and started eating before Moldavite noticed something and dived into the sand.

"Uhhh, Moldavite? What's wrong?" Steven curiously asked.

"Hello brothers!" Moldavite said happily into the sand and started hugging it.

Emerald ran up to them panting and tripped over Moldavite, flailing in the air before landing face first onto the sand.

"Oh, hey Emerald! Want to join me is appreciating my family?" Moldavite asked him, still face down in the ground.

"Shut up," Came Emeralds muffled voice before he casually got up and stared at Steven before cheerfully saying, "So! What have you two been doing so far?"

'First question, though. Why did he call the sand his brothers though?" Steven asked. Emerlad went to answer but Moldavite interrupted.

"I was formed by a meteor hitting a beach!" Moldavite cheerfully yelling into the sand.

"So, anyway, what have you guys done?" Emerald repeated the question.

"Oh nothing much really. We just got the fry bits, but there is still so much more to show him! Like the Big Donut, Pizza and then all the games in the arc-"Steven was cut short by Emerald yelling.

"No! You can't go there! You just can't!" he yelled at them. Moldavite got up and looked at him, eyes puppy-dog wide before asking why.

"Well… um… it's broken?" he said before handing Steven some money, "Just go buy some donuts or something. Sorry for yelling." He said before slowly walking away, glancing out at sea occasionally.

"I don't think my brothers approve of him much…" Moldavite said sadly, looking at the sand with a tear in his eye.

The sound of the bell echoed throughout the donut store as Steven excitedly ran in with Moldavite trailing behind him, staring in wonder at everything. He continued staring in wonder until Moldavite accidently ran into Lars, who had been filling up a soda. Now that soda was all over his shirt.

"Watch it m- are you another gem?" Lars groaned as he grabbed some napkins and started trying to dry his shirt.

"Yes! I am a crystal gem. I have been here for over an extended period of time." He said and waved to Sadie, who gave Steven two donuts in a bag.

"Hey, Moldavite! Since you have never got a donut before, here is yours!" Steven said as he passed a donut to Moldavite before he began chewing on his donut. Moldavite started at his donut before asking, "What do I do with it?"

"You eat it silly!" Steven laughed, and Moldavite place the donut in his mouth and left it there.

"Now you chew." Steven said before Moldavite started chewing. And continued chewing. And still continued chewing.

"You need to swallow it as well," Steven said and Moldavite finally swallowed the donut, "So, how did it taste?"

"Like… donut," Moldavite said before walking over to Sadie, "I request another donut. It tasted delicious."

Sadie looked at him. "Thanks, but do you have any money for it?"

"What's money?" Moldavite asked him before Steven showed him a note, "Oh… no. I do not have money."

"Don't worry Moldavite! We can still go the Pizza's' restaurant, we can at least talk to them and then we can go check if the arcade is still… broken. Bye Sadie, bye Lars!" Steven said before they walked out.

"Those guys are weird… I hope their isn't more of them anytime soon." As Lars said that Emerald came running in.

"Not again!" Lars yelled before walking back into the staff room.

"Have you guys seen a child and a taller gem with the brain of a child?" Emerald asked.

"Uh… they went that way." Sadie pointed to the Pizza's' Restaurant.

"Okay. Thanks, bye." He said as he was already out the door, the words seemingly hanging in the air.

Steven and Moldavite walked along the boardwalk, Steven chewing on his donut. Moldavite looked out at the sunset, the ocean looking like magma under the orange sky.

"This has been an awesome day, Steven!" Moldavite said.

"It's not over yet! We still have one last thing to do!" Steven cheered.

"So, what now Steven?" Moldavite asked before Onion walked over and stared at Moldavite in the eyes. Moldavite stared back, seemingly winning the silent duel. Onion then glared, his eyebrows bunching together angrily. Moldavite gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"So! Onion… is the arcade open?" Steven asked, and Onion turned his attention away from Moldavite. Moldavite then face planted into the ground for the second time that day from the exhaustion of the staring contest.

In reply to Steven, Onion nodded and then walked over to Moldavite, shook his hand, then walked down the board walk.

"You know, Onion doesn't talk that much." Steven puzzled.

"He talks, but you just can't hear him." Moldavite mysteriously replied before Steven got excited and started fully sprinting for the arcade, Moldavite running after him.

Emerald ran towards them before being stopped by Onion.

"Hey, watch it… kid?" Emerald questioned before trying to go past. In response, Onion simply moved to stop Emerald.

"No way am I letting Moldavite stuff up the arcade because I got stopped by a possibly human kid!" Emerald yelled before just stepping over Onion and fully pelting towards the arcade.

"And this is the arcade!" with two meat maracas in hand, Steven described what the arcade is.

"Steven, why are you holding… meat in your hands?" Moldavite inquired to the small gem.

"It's a game where you shake the meat… to the beat!" Steven laughed as Moldavite looked at him confused before they both turned around as they heard a gem scream.

"STOP IT! DON'T LET HIM NEAR IT!" Emerald cried out, before running over and his gem started to shimmer from the middle of his chest, grabbing a dagger and going into a fighting position.

"Stop, you guys! What's wrong?" Steven yelled and ran into the middle of them as Moldavite got into a protective stance, his hands shifting into blades.

"I don't want him ruining it for me! I don't want him ruining the arcade! He will blow it up, break it, or do something!" Emerald screamed, tears running down his head, forming a pool at his feet.

"Emerald… don't worry, it's alright. He won't break anything. Promise, Moldavite." Steven said quietly, and moved towards Emerald. Emerald reacted violently, slashing his dagger at Steven. Steven put his hand to where Emerald had hit him on the face.

"NO! Steven… I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen." Emerald cried, dropping down to his knees, the dagger vanishing into light, while still holding Stevens arm.

Moldavite got out of his defensive stance and walked over. "Don't worry Steven, it will be alright." He said before he put his hand over the wound, and when he moved his hand a shiny, green Band-Aid was in its place. The Band-Aid had a smiley face on it, and as Steven got up, its smile turned into a grin.

Moldavite then kneeled down, hugging both Emerald and Steven at the same time, while Emerald quietly sobbed.

"Sometimes, I don't get you guys." Moldavite said quietly.

The stars twinkled in the sky as Emerald snuck out, holding golden arcade coins in his hands, and in his rush to get out of the house, accidently tripped over Amethyst, who was going to the wrestling concert.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" they shouted in unison, before Emerald got to his knees, collecting the golden coins.

"Hey, I asked before you. So where are you going?" Amethyst said, annoyed at the green gem.

"Ugh, I am going to the arcade, if you must know. So, what are you doing?" Emerald answered.

"Well… wrestling…" Amethyst replied, ashamed.

Suddenly, Moldavite walked over of the door, rubbing his eyes. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Well... umm…" Amethyst said, blushing.

"We were… going for a walk!" Emerald replied quickly, grabbing the last gold coin and hiding them behind his back before standing up.

"Shut up, Emerald!" Amethyst hissed at him.

"I'm saving our bacon!" Emerald whispered back.

"Together?" Moldavite asked.

"Sure, why not." Amethyst countered back, kicking Emerald in the shins.

"Okay then… nighty night." Moldavite said and walked back inside, before Emerald and Amethyst ran their opposite ways, each making gaging gestures about the other person. 

**Authors Note: Be sure to check out my other chapters! (Since no one seems to be xD)**


	2. Temple Fever

"Hey Emerald! Bet you can't catch me!" Steven yelled as he ran up his stairs and launched himself onto his bed. Emerald, who had been reading a book, got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Why must you do this to me…?" Emerald jokingly complained before trudging up the stairs, and Steven jumped off and onto the couch below.

"Hey guys! Are you playing tag?" Moldavite said before rushing in and launching himself onto the couch next to Steven.

"Hey Moldavite!" Steven said, "And yeah, Emerald is it!" Steven giggled before Pearl came out and looked at the situation.

"What are you three doing?" Pearl asked as Emerald slowly walked back down the stairs.

"We're playing tag. Don't join. It's horrible." Emerald told her as he walked over a gently poked Moldavite before going back to reading his book.

"It's awesome!" Steven yelled as he ran away from Moldavite, who was going very slowly as to give Steven a chance. Steven went and jumped onto the warp pad.

"Steven, no warping!" Pearl yelled at him, and Steven begrudgingly stepped of the platform. Moldavite, seizing the chance, ran full pelt at Steven. Steven dodged out of the way, and Moldavite went crashing into the door.

A terrible rumbling shook the whole entire temple, and Moldavite and Steven instantly lay on the ground, hands over their heads.

"Hold onto something!" Pearl yelled, as Emerald held onto the coffee table and Pearl held onto the kitchen counter, the rumbling continued for over a minute before slowly decreasing. Then, inside the star, a small green gem emerged slightly left of the middle.

Then door made a green line straight down the middle before opening up to reveal a splash of black, cluttered by what appeared to be stars splayed across it haphazardly.

As Steven, Moldavite and Emerald walked curiously towards the open door, Pearl heard yelling and went outside to deal with the rabid crowd that had appeared in front of house doors on the beach, questioning why an earthquake had happened, and if it had something to do with the Crystal gems.

As Steven and his gang walked through the door, they suddenly felt their feet become very wet. They looked down and saw tiny waves lapping against their feet and followed to where the tiny waves were coming from, and noticed a huge lake in front of them, lined with jiggered spires of rock, and the sky was black, filled with stars. They turned behind them and noticed a sandy beach, complete with a beach chair, a small table next to it and a book set right next to the chair on the table.

Steven immediately stated the obvious, "We are on a beach, in space!" as yelled as he ran towards the beach.

"This seems… weird. Something isn't right." Moldavite said before he dropped to the ground, and whimpered. A bright orange spark fell from the stars, gaining speed and then made a high pitched noise before finally splashing into the water, right in the middle of the lake.

Emerald sensed it and ran and grabbed Steven before rushing him over and putting him down in front of Moldavite, who was on the ground. He reached into his gem and drew out two daggers, and held them while he posed in a fighting stance.

As he did, a loud thumping echoed around them, and then the water turned a bright orange, glowing evilly. The water started to shake, before a massive fin emerged from the golden sea, snaking along the water. Then, the gigantic fin turned towards them and started to speed up before leaping out of the water. The fin belonged to a massive eel, whose body was stripped with orange and yellow, and as it spiralled towards them, it opened its mouth, ready to devour the occupants of the beach.

"Steven, shield!" Emerald said as he glanced back at Steven. Steven felt his gem glow beneath his shirt and on top of him a rose appeared, before its petal spiralled to form a shield. Moldavite being already underneath the shields, Emerald dived underneath him, just as the eel crashed into the beach, sand spraying everywhere.

The eel slowly slithered back into the sea, its teeth still gnashing at the sand. On the sand, a pink shield slowly dissolved on top of the sand. Moldavite emerged from the sand first, then started to slowly crawl towards the door. Steven leaped out and helped Moldavite up, and then Emerald got up, groaning in pain.

"We need to leave…" Emerald moaned as Moldavite's door opened and they all walked out, and saw Garnet standing with her swimming goggles on and her hair steaming.

"What happened to you?" Emerald asked to Garnet, before she glared at him.

"My room attacked me. By raising the lava level. I had to swim out. Do you know what's going on?" she replied.

"We were attacked by a gigantic eel. And no. I don't." Emerald replied, still trying to piece together what had happened. Suddenly, Amethyst came rushing out the door, as a dishwasher was thrown through as well. It flew out and smashed through the screen window and out to the beach.

Pearl came rushing through, "What is going on?" she screamed at the group.

"My room became possessed and a trash monster attacked me. Not my best day." Amethyst groaned before flopping down on the warp pad.

"Do we know what caused this?" Pearl asked Garnet. Garnet shook her head and Emerald recounted their events of what happened in Moldavite's room.

"Hmm, that is peculiar. I have an idea of what it may be. But I have no idea of why or how it happened." Pearl explained to Garnet and Emerald.

"What do you think it is?" Emerald questioned Pearl.

"Either that the temple was infected, or it is just glitching." Pearl told the duo standing in front of her.

"So, if it is infected, how do we cure it?" Garnet asked.

"Well, the cure for infection is either inside my room, or inside Amethysts' room.

"Fine, we can split up into groups. I'll take Amethyst and Moldavite for the trash monster then we can look for the cure." Emerald suggested.

"That does seem like it would work… okay. Besides, mine will most likely be safer. I hope." Pearl told Emerald.

Amethyst opened her door, sighing as another dishwasher was hurled at them from afar.

"Aww, the dishwasher has a new friend!" Moldavite sighed as he saw the second dishwasher crash into the first.

"Let's just get this over with, you don't want to be in my room, and I don't want you in my room." Amethyst sighed before she pulled her whip out of her gem and ran over to the trash monster and started attacking it.

Moldavite saw the trash monster and gasped in shock. Its whole body was just made out of trash. It has a vacuum on one of it 'hands' and the other had an office chair. In the middle was a dishwasher and was glowing a bright yellow.

"Hey guys, aim for the glowing bright thingy!" Moldavite said, his hands forming shards and jumping into the centre on the trash monsters chest. Amethyst took out one of the legs and it fell backwards onto the ground, its arms flailing before Moldavite finally punched his fist straight through the chest.

"Wow Moldavite. I didn't know you had it in you!" Amethyst applauded, reaching into the washing machine and pulling out a crystal shard.

"Weird… it's a shard. Normally it would be a crystal." She commented before bubbling the shard and warping it away.

"So… where is the healing… salve? Cure?" Moldavite questioned.

"No one touch anything unless I tell them too! I have a system, alright?" Amethyst scolded them before pointing over to a pile of junk, at least a 2 meters high.

"Alright, Moldavite. You search that pile. Emerald, follow me!" Amethyst said before running off to another pile and jumping in.

Moldavite gently walked over to the pile and tugged at a dishwasher. The pile of trash wobbled before gently tilting and falling onto Moldavite.

Emerald looked over at Moldavite before muttering under his breath and going back to searching.

"Aww man! You ruined my pile!" Amethyst complained and raced over to the fallen pile, her whip vanishing as she ran over to the pile and started to dig.

Moldavite dug his way out, and as he got out a pair of whiskers in his face. I tiny white mouse was climbing over his face. He blinked and it ran off into his greenish hair.

"Eww… I think I'm going to name him Jerry!" he said and his hair squeaked in agreement. Moldavite slowly climbed out before accidently slipping back into the rubbish. He looked at what he had slipped onto.

It was a yellow, cylindrical thing, with it completely made out of glass. It had a screw cap on the end, and inside there was a red liquid.

"Huh, looks like… something, alright." Emerald said as he walked over to Moldavite and peered at it.

"Well, we better tell Garnet that we got it. Hopefully they got through their room's obstacle as well. It may just be weird, but don't you think it is a bit weird about what had gone on? Temples don't just get infected." Amethyst told the group as the door opened and they walked outside, seeing Garnet and Pearl sitting on the warp pad, soaking wet.

"We ran into a bit of a problem with the giant fish." Garnet told the trio as they approached.

"Don't worry, we found the temple's cure! So everything should be fine!" Moldavite said excitedly.

"We need to administer it to the temples heart! And it is going to be very hard to get there, you know! Garnets room is full of lava, and mine has a giant fish. I don't even THINK Moldavites room has some sort of exit to it, from what you described. And we wouldn't be able to find the exit in Amethysts room!" Pearl said, hands on her head.

"What about me? My room hasn't been activated yet." Emerald said quietly.

The group stepped into the room, weapons in hand. The room was cylindrical in shape, a tower of water flowing from the top to the bottom, and at an certain intervals, its flattened out before again flowing down. Stalactites and stalagmites growing from the ceilings and wall and ground. Steam swirled around the room, rising from the water and funnelling out the top of the room.

"Hey, it looks sort of like Pearls room! With all the water and stuff!" Steven pointed out, and went to touch the water.

"Steven, no!" Emerald shouted and pulled him back, "It's boiling water, it could burn you!"

"Hmm, this is going to be hard for Steven. And you as well. I can stand lava, but you guys will just poof immediately." Garnet told the group.

"Guys, I have an idea! Everyone gather around Steven except Garnet." Moldavite told the group before crowding around Steven. Garnet grinned as she caught onto the idea. "Okay! Now Steven, can you bubble?"

As Steven bubbled, Garnet used her gauntlets to pick up the bubble.

"One… two… THREE!" she shouted before throwing the group high into the room, the steam pushing the ball upwards and through the top of the room, Garnet close behind.

The group was continuously pushed up the small rocky tunnel until the tunnel bent to the right before going straight down. A red tube appeared beside them, a deep pulsating sound shaking the bubble. They fell for a while before bouncing out of the tunnel and into the heart room.

"Well, we made it!" Moldavite said below the crystal gems, the pile being caused from the tumble in the bubble. Steven from somewhere in the pile banished the bubble and everyone flopped to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Garnet asked before a loud scraping echoed through the tunnel.

Footsteps started to be louder, more grinding against the wall.

"H-H-H." A voice said.

"What… what was that?" Moldavite said, shaking on the spot. The gems all got their weapons out, all in a defensive pose. A gem walked around the corner, the frame shuddering.

The gem was a bright yellow. The legs were slender, almost like Pearls, and the torso contained a gem in the middle, a five faucet in the middle, but down the middle of the gem was a piece missing. The arms and head were the most disturbing though.

The arms were also legs, and were latching out of the back of the body, so it looked spider-like. The head was the most alarming feature, with a sunken depression at the back, instead of where the brain should be. The face had its eyes closed, and its mouth was stitched shut.

"I don't understand! What is that? It doesn't look like a gem." Steven said, latching onto Garnets leg.

"What are you doing here?" Pearl asked the broken gem.

The gem started to glow, and a sceptre appeared in front of Citrine, floating in the air. On the end of the sceptre was a glowing orange orb at the end of the rod.

"I am Citrine. I infected your temple. I am an associate of Topaz." The orb said. The weapon then twirled in the air and the orb started to glow a pulsating blue before shooting it into a wall.

"Crystal gems, attack!" Garnet yelled and the group launched themselves at the gem. It crawled onto the wall and started to crawl towards the heart.

Moldavite and Steven looked at each other before Moldavite grabbed the cure and accidently fumbled with it, and dropped it. It started to roll towards the hole in the middle of the room.

"No!" Moldavite yelled before Amethyst used her whip and pulled it away.

"Don't worry, Moldy, I got your back!" Amethyst yelled before trying to hit Citrine again.

"How do I use it anyway?" he yelled as he looked at it.

"Just touch it to the heart! It should work!" Garnet grunted and launched herself at Citrine.

Moldavite gently touched the tube against the heart, and for a second the heart turned a deep blue before sending out a shockwave. His vision went white and he fell to the ground.

They all woke up outside the temple, scattered around the room.

"Where is Citrine?" Garnet yelled, jumping to her feet.

"She… is gone. She ran outside. I can't even move!" Emerald yelled from inside a cupboard.

"Drat it. I want answer out of her. I need to know what she is." Garnet told the group.

"The temple must have booted us out when we put the cure in. It must be reconstructing itself and checking for any other viruses." Pearl said, noting that all the gems in the door were dim.

"Well, at least that's all over!" Moldavite said.

"Still though, that was a gem of a Topaz. And I swear I knew her from somewhere…" Emerald said.


	3. Fishy Fusions

"Guys, come on! This place is so much fun!" Moldavite said as he sprinted ahead on the wet rock, him almost slipping and falling into the canal, running through the middle of the cave.

"It is terrible Garnet couldn't come on this mission, but I understand why she couldn't." Pearl said.

"Why not?" Emerald asked.

"She doesn't like Moldavite." Pearl replied back.

"Hehe!" Steven gleefully yelled as he too ran ahead of the rocks, and he started to slip into the canal. Below him, the water creatures started to turn the water white, gnashing and flipping to try and get to him.

Emerald quickly pulled out his weapon and lined up the shot before throwing the knife. Pearl barely had time to register the knife being thrown before it hit Stevens's shirt, the force of the dagger driving Steven and embedding him in the cave wall on the other side.

Pearl quickly ran over to the edge, being careful not to fall in, and reached out her spear, using it to bridge the gap between the two canals. Steven tried to grab on to the spear, but the knife in his shirt prevented him from getting far, and he stopped to prevent his shirt ripping and him falling into the water below.

"This is all your fault, Emerald! If you hadn't hit him with that knife, we would be in this mess!" Pearl screamed at Emerald as she dropped her weapon. Amethyst, thinking for once, started to tie the end of her whip to Pearls spear.

"If I hadn't thrown the knife, he would be in the water, being eaten by fish!" Emerald growled back.

"Can we not talk about what the fish are going to do to me?" Steven asked quietly.

"Don't worry Steven! I'll get you!" Amethyst yelled confidently, before throwing the spear with her whip in her hand. The spear embedded itself next to Steven, in arms reach.

"What are you doing?" Pearl yelled.

"Saving Steven!" she responded, and after Steven was holding on she started to reel in the whip. Unfortunately, Amethyst did not judge what would happen after that, and the spear and Steven swung into the water.

Pearl and Emerald acted as one, united by their will to save Steven, as he grabbed Pearls legs, hanging off the edge by Amethyst, holding on him. Pearl was just above the water, and called out for Steven. Steven surfaced a little bit away and started swimming for Pearl.

Behind him, the fish started to follow, eager to have a meal of actually human. They had been living in these caves for centuries, brought hear by crystal kind, but then accidently left there. As they repopulated, they learnt to feed of algae, but never truly left behind their carnivorous instincts.

"They feed off algae right?" Emerald asked Pearl, and he got a yes response before his took a clump of it floating next to the wall and threw in away from Steven. The fish were distracted by the Algae and a white swarm surround the Algae, leaving Steven alone. Pearl managed to grab him and Amethyst pulled them all back up onto flat ground.

"Can I be the first to say… that was awesome?" Steven yelled.

"So, what are we doing here?" Steven asked, as they reached a crossroad.

"Well, we need to find a special crystal, it can give some infinite energy. I have a plan to use it for a weapon. It could help us against other crystal enemies." Pearl replied.

"Guys… which way do we go?" Moldavite asked. Where they had walked to, there were three ways to go, a water canal leading down each one. No one could see beyond that darkness.

"We are going to have to split up then…" Emerald said, and gleefully relished the thought of spending time away from Moldavite.

"Okay then… I'll go with Steven, after all your displays of genius, only I can take him." Pearl said before taking Steven's hand and trailing him along one of the pathways. Steven managed to wave goodbye to Moldavite before the darkness swallowed him.

"No way am I going with him." Emerald said, pointing to Moldavite.

"Come on, cry-babies." Amethyst said before she grabbed both of them and walked forward into the blackness, being careful not to fall into the canal.

"Can anyone hear a tapping sound?" Amethyst asked as they walked through the tunnel, the water below them splashing hungrily against the walls.

"I don't know, sounds more like a creaking." Moldavite said as he stopped and paused.

Emerald looked up and saw the cave roof with cracks webbing through the ceiling. "Guys? This place is going to collapse." He said before he started to sprint towards the end, with Amethyst and Moldavite close behind him.

"Guys! Stop it! This place isn't going to collapse. Can't you hear?" he shouted before speeding up and stopping in front of the group, forcing Amethyst and Emerald to stop.

"Moldavite, we can listen to you later. Can we just get out of here?" he said and more rocks fell into the water.

"NO! You don't understand!" Moldavite yelled in frustration before punching the wall. Large rocks started to tumble from the ceiling and fell on top of the small group.

"Hello? Is anyone alive?" Emerald shouted in his small enclosure. He heard Amethyst groan a few paces away from him. "Amethyst! Are you al-"

"What? What were you going to say?" she asked before hearing sobbing.

"He was poofed. Moldavite was poofed. It's my fault. I made him angry, and I treat him like nothing." He cried, the gem twinkling accusingly at him in the darkness. "This happened before, you know."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked, still trying to get out from the rubble.

"Back at gem home world. I was never really a good gem. I was always in some kind of trouble."

"Oh come on, not everyone can be as perfect as Pearl."

"I know, but I still feel as though I can never make up for that." He cried.

"It can't be that bad…" Amethyst said, giving up and sitting down.

"You never met Topaz then." Emerald sighed.

"Hey! Wasn't that Citrine gem an associate of Topaz?" she asked.

"Yes. I have no idea how it got here. And it was a recorded message. He did NOT say that live."

"Why not?"

"We were in prison. For a reason. We had murdered a lot of gems. It was… my fault."

"What do you mean, Emerald?"

"I was desperate. I need money, and Topaz was offering. One small detail. He wanted to fuse, and he would give me what I need."

Emerald walked into the building, and the lobby was simple enough, with just a small secretary desk at the end of one room, with some chairs scattered around the room.

"Please take a seat, sir. Mr Topaz will be here soon." The secretary said before going back to her screen.

Emerald went and sat down on one of the seats and nervously tapped his feet. What happened is Topaz just fused with him and killed him? He needed the money. For his family.

Topaz walked in from one of the doors, and he was wearing a tux, his orange tie tucked inside it.

"Ahh, there's Emerald." He said and walked to him before sitting down next to him.

"Have you got the cash?" Emerald said, fists clenched. This went against everything he stood for. Fusing was wrong in his mind, he refused to in most cases. He didn't want to end up stuck inside someone else's body.

"Only if you're willing." Topaz said.

"Alright."

"Then let's get started!" Topaz said before going to the middle of the room, Emerald closely behind. He started to walk to Emerald, before leading him in a tango.

"Oh for cry out-" Emerald managed to mutter before they fused.

The fusion was large, scraping its head on the roof, which was pretty far up. It had four arms, all of them a blood red. In the middle of its chest it had Emerald gem, which had a red tint. Topaz had his gem on the back, with a red tint.

It had two legs, which were orange with a line from the bottom of their foot to Emeralds gem. It had two eyes, which look uncontrollable and in a frenzy. Its hair was slicked back, a dark orange.

"Ahaha. This fusion is powerful, Emerald. Let's see what we can do with it." Spinel laughed.

"And then, he used me. I don't want to describe what happened." Emerald said, still clutching Moldavite's gem.

"I… I don't know what to say, Emerald. That's… heavy." Amethyst said, as she succeeded in moving a tiny bit of rubble, so she could feel into Emerald's small cave.

"I don't expect you to say anything. Nothing you can say to that." Emerald replied, staring into Moldavites gem.

"Well, I was made in the kindergarten." She said before seeing Emeralds confusion. "It was a place where they made new gems."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Emerald replied.

"Well, it destroys the planets, sucks the life out of it. I was created by destroying something beautiful. I never asked to be made." She told him.

"Wow… do all of you have a story this depressing?" Emerald asked.

"Pearl, yes. As for Garnet, not that I know of." She said, sighing.

Emerald reached over and held her hand, still looking at Moldavites gem.

Slowly, their little caverns filled with a white light, and their bodies started to fade.

"Are you okay with this, Emerald?" Amethyst said.

"I'll live." He said as he dropped Moldavites gem, before they fused into one.

The gem was both tall and thick, with long flowing lime green hair, flowing down to its knees. The body was tall and thick, each leg and arm about as big as a small tree. The torso was like Amethysts, thick and wide, but just a bit longer.

Their face had no eyes. It had a mouth with wolf like fangs.

The shirt was a blue singlet, and the pants were a blue spiral pattern from the tip of the feet to the waist. It had four arms, two were a dark green, while two were a light purple. Emeralds gem was directly below Amethysts, both having a purple blue shade over their gems.

"What… are we?" the fusion asked, before realising that it couldn't see.

"I CAN'T SEE. I CANT SEE!" the gem yelled and pounded the wall, and felt everything. "It's like… echo location. We can see with sound! But wait… who are we?"

"I think we're Aqua Marine. Wait. I'm a woman!" the giant yelled before falling over. "It was bad enough with Topaz! But a different gender?"

"Calm down. Oh! Want to see our weapon? I reckon it would be so cool!" the fusion said before its gem started to glow. Amethysts whip flicked out, and the handle gem longer and before Emeralds daggers appeared at the side a flicked out, curling upwards. An anchor landed on the ground.

"It's an anchor? That is so cool!" Aqua Marine yelled before flinging it into the nearest wall, and a large dent appeared, and the cave rumbled some more before some more rocks fell.

"Oh right. Cave in and all. Wait! MOLDAVITE!" the fusion yelled before they looked rapidly around before realising and slamming its anchor into the wall, and heard Moldavites gem under some rubble. The bright white light appeared under a pile of rubble before they heard the voice moan. The fusion pounded over and started to throw rocks off the green gem, before gently picking him up.

"WOAH!" Moldavite yelled before almost stumbling of their hands.

"Hey, don't worry! It's us Moldavite! Emerald and Amethyst." The fusion said, worry in its non-existent eyes. To their surprise Moldavite looked them up and down and started just smiled. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"I knew you guys liked each other! I knew it!" Moldavite said, still in awe of the gem.

"No- it's just- arrghhh! It's not like that!" the gem said, and set the green gem down gently before punching a wall.

"Woah."

"We just need to get out of here. Okay, Moldavite, grab onto my- our hair. I think we could probably swim out of here." Aqua Marine said, before Moldavite took a double take.

"Are you guys serious? There is like, evil gem fishies or something in there. Or are the just piranhas?" Moldavite wondered before sighing and grabbing the hair. Aqua Marine dived into the canal, and they swam down and into a large cavern. They grabbed their anchor and slammed it into a wall before turning around in circles before swimming off in one direction.

"Pearl, do you hear rumbling?" Steven said as they entered a large room with a circular lake in the middle with a pedestal in the middle, seemingly floating on water. A large burst of water shot up and Aqua Marine appeared on the side of the lake, before gently putting Moldavite on the ground.

"A GIANT WOMAN!" Steven yelled and ran over to Aqua Marine.

"Hey Steven, check this out! Emerald and I fused! I mean, Emerald and Amethyst." The fusion said before reaching in and pulling out an anchor, dropping it into the ground.

"I- Amethyst! We only fuse in deadly situations, why did you do… this!" Pearl cried, looking at Aqua Marine up and down. "You can't even do it RIGHT, you have no eyes!"

"I can see perfectly well!" Aqua Marine said before slamming a wall. "Hey, what is that thing in the middle of the room?"

Aqua Marine simply stepping into the water and ripped the pedestal out of the water.

"It's the crystal! We found it guys!" it said before they tripped and fell onto the ground. Pearl cried out for the crystal before the fusion unfused, and Emerald and Amethyst were left holding a bunch of shattered crystal pieces.

"Well, that's just great. Let's go home, Steven. Looks like this trip was a waste of time." Pearl grumbled before she walked off.

"Hey Amethyst? Please don't tell anyone about… you know." Emerald complained, swishing his hand in the water to get of the crystals.

"Hey, don't worry tall guy. Your secret is safe with me." She replied.

The crystal floated gently in the circular room, bobbing like little beacons in the water. A crystal gem entered the entrance to the room, looking around at the mess, a pedestal lying broken to one side.

The gem was orange, short, cut hair flowing down to her neck. The face had two cold, calculating eyes. She was dressed in a buttoned up orange lab coat, they went down her legs to her red high heels. Her pants were just plain yellow.

"Hmm, interesting. I'm sure Topaz will love to see th-" the gem said before a scream echoed and she turned pure white before her body shifted, and her arms disappeared, and legs appeared over her shoulders. The gem scuttled out of the room.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading. A comment about what to improve or just questions about the chapters is appreciated!**


	4. The Orange Gas

Steven ran out the door, his hands filled with a box, decorated with what appeared to be golden ornaments of all shapes and sizes.

"Steven, what are you doing?" Moldavite said, running after him.

"I'm burying a time capsule! People thousands of years in the future can dig it up!" Steven yelled back, and ran to an empty spot in the beach and started to dig in the sand with his bare hands.

"Why bury something in the ground? Why not someplace safer?" Moldavite questioned.

"I dont know, it just seems funner!" Steven told him, digging into the soft sand. Moldavite shapeshifted his hands into mini trowels before digging in the hole, sand piling beside them.

"Hey Emerald, have you seen Steven or Moldavite? They aren't inside." Pearl questioned.

"Umm, not really. I'll go check outside." Emerald told her before he ran outside and saw a massive pile of sand, towering over the beach. Moldavite and Steven were standing to the edge of the cavernous hole, looking puzzled and peering inside.

"Hey, what happened?" Emerald said as he ran over, looking at Moldavite.

"Well, I wanted to help Steven dig a hole for his future box. And I sorta got carried away. And then we found… this." Moldavite pointed down in the hole. Emerald looked down and his face turned and bright green before he doubled over on the sand.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"Well, I would guess he is afraid of heights... " Moldavite replied.

"Was that… metal? Did you find metal down there?" Emerald said, hands still on his stomach.

"We think we found a spaceship!" Steven said, his voice filled with excitement, "Imagine what could be onboard! Treasure, or other gems!"

"Lets hope it's a cure for stomach aches…" Emerald moaned.

"Hey… this looks familiar…" Moldavite questioned, and he dropped from the hole and into the ship. The walls were filled with nothing, just long grey stretches. The group had entered a two-way corridor, with both corridors going for about a meter before turning of down corridors.

"This place is… it's the prison ship!" Emerald said as he ran down one of the corridors and checked around the corner before coming back.

"I thought we buried that far enough…" Garnet told the group.

"Well, Moldavite did dig pretty far down. Nice work on that by the way." Amethyst told before high-fiving Moldavite, earning her a disappointed look for Pearl.

"We should take Steven back, I don't want him seeing this." Pearl complained.

"Hey, Steven is part of the crystal gems too! He can be here if he wants to." Moldavite told them before grabbing onto Steven and lifting him up onto his shoulder.

"O-kay then. We should just bury this place and leave it to be. No need to even be down here." Pearl said, before they heard a creaking sound coming from down one of the corridors.

"What was that?" Moldavite questioned before a split in the wall at the end of the corridor opened, and an orange gas filled the end of the corridor. It seemed to drift aimlessly, the gas moving slowly before it sensed the group at the end of the corridor.

The gas picked up speed, speeding towards the group. Moldavite was the first to react, holding Steven close to his chest as he sprinted down the other corridor, the rest of the group following as well.

"What is that stuff?" Emerald asked the group before reaching into his gem and pulling out a dagger before throwing it into the gas. It passed right through the gas and a loud metallic sound was heard from inside the gas. The dagger was thrown back out, now orange instead of green. The dagger passed the group and landed in front of them, stopping the team in their tracks. The gas behind them slowed to a stop, content to watch the group.

The dagger on the floor started to shake on the floor, and a shape outstretched from it, taking on a roughly gem like shape. In it's hand it held Emerald's dagger, and as the body took a form, it started to look like Emerald.

"What is going on? How is that… thing doing it? It's like a shadow or something!" Emerald cried before trying to reach into his gem. His hand simply bounced of the gem, so he tried again. Nothing.

"It seems like it is mirroring you or… what Lapis Lazuli did with those water versions. It could be something like that!" Pearl thought for a second before adding, "Don't let the dust touch you or your weapons! I think the Emerald-clone is safe though, it's separated from the original gas." she said as the Emerald-copy advanced. It started to slash forward, in fast, rhythmic movements and the clone advanced on Garnet. Garnet grunted and her gloves formed around her fists before she started to punch at the gas, but her fists flew straight through the gas. The dagger reached her and hit her, slicing into her body.

"Ow. Alright, we need to separate the gas from the dagger. It's the only thing that is real about this clone!" Garnet told the group before starting to attack it's arm.

The gas swirled angrily and started to advanced towards the group, the Emerald-copy still blocking their way.

Amethyst summoned her whip and wrapped the whip around the dagger before pulling it away from the copy. The copy swirled angrily before dissipating into nothing, with the gas cloud behind the advancing even faster.

And just like that, they sprinted further onwards.

Moldavite ran ahead, and spotted a broken door, creaking open. He motioned for the group to follow him and he ran inside. Once everyone was inside, he pressed a button and the door shut closed. On the other side of the door, the gas hissed angrily and it swirled against the door, but the door held.

"Nice thinking, Moldavite!" Amethyst said and began to look around the room. The room was a cockpit, shown but the large glass wall in the front of the room. In the middle of the room with a semicircle of control boards, all filled with colourful buttons. In one side of the room was a large crystal cluster, with a hole in the middle.

Moldavite walked over to the place with the crystals.

"What's wrong with Moldavite?" Emerald asked, before Moldavite burst into tears, his tears falling onto the crystals.

"This… is where I was made!" Moldavite said, wheeling around, the biggest smile the group had ever seen on his face, tears running down his face. "I loved this place, mainly because it's all I've known!"

"I was in this place too…" Emerald grumbled before walking over and started to check the console, checking the camera feeds.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you, Steven. I didn't want you to think any less of me." Moldavite smiled a tiny bit before walking over to the console and joining Emerald in searching the cameras.

"Got it!" Emerald whooped before going back to the console. "Basically, I've been checking the source of this gas, and it's coming from… a prison cell."

"No. All the gems were shattered! You only survived because you were still in your crystal form!" Moldavite said, the tears of joy turning to tears of fear.

"T-T-Topaz. He is still alive." Emerald shuddered.

"Oh, Topaz. I'm so sorry Emerald. After what happened with him and you… I-" Amethyst was stopped by Emerald, shushing her.

"Later. We need to stop him. Now." he said.

Steven went to walk over to hug him, but accidently tripped over Moldavite and fell onto the one flashing button in the console.

"Prison doors: Open." the read out displayed. Emerald looked at the security camera, and it showed the door slowly open, and the gas inside the room flooded out, with a shadowy figure walking out with it. The shadow figure had two bright blobs of light shining from his eyes, and that was the last thing the camera saw before he leaped for the camera, tearing it out of the wall.

"Umm… was that Topaz? Steven asked from the floor.

The group rushed forward, the fog behind them rushing.

"Topaz is tracking our movements with that now. He can shepperd us where ever he wants in here. We need to get him to an open space." Emerald said, the group still running down the seemingly endless corridor. There were jail cells, either sides of them. Shattered crystals were in full view of the group as they raced down the corridor.

Ahead of the was a domed room, with no gas in it.

"This is so-ooo a trap!" Amethyst complained.

"Do you have a better idea?" Pearl asked her, taking grace in her running.

"Well, no but… shut up, Pearl!" Amethyst complained.

They ran into the room and got into their fighting stances. Topaz entered from the other corridor, the gas parting to let him through. The group finally got a good look at the evil gem.

His body was tall, but not slender or thin. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with an orange tie and orange pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen and Emerald! What brings you here today to see the miracles of Topaz?" he questioned as Topaz bowed in the center in the room.

"You shouldn't be out, Topaz! We are here to defeat you!" Emerald yelled and drew his weapon.

"Hey Emerald, just between you and me, I'd be careful of that dagger. Seems to have a mind of it's own." Topaz whispered, before twirling around and walking away from them. He then stopped and pirouetted on his heel, turning to face them.

"Will you just stand still and act normal!" Emerald roared at him, throwing one of his daggers at him.

"That was a bad mistake, Emerald. You always did act too rash for your own good." Topaz said and chucked it into the gas.

And copy of Emerald emerged from the gas and walked over to the center of the room and made a fighting stance, exactly like Emerald.

"Okay, we know how to defeat it, just steal its original weapon and we should be fine." Garnet said.

"Well, that seems pretty easy to me. If not for one thing, you can't see. Or hear. Or breath in the gas that is about to fill this room. I'd take a deep breath. And hold it, for a very long time." Topaz said and started to pirouette on one heel, the gas flowing into the room, slowly filling it. Steven was able to bubble himself and Emerald before it swallowed the duo.

"Of course, it's fine for me. It is MY weapon, of course." Topaz boasted. Garnet heard his voice and ran towards it, and punched in his general direction.

"I wouldn't try that, my dear. Also, I wouldn't wear yourself out. Don't want to make yourself pant." he said and wandered off.

Amethyst was wandering around, and bumped into the bubble Steven had created. Emerald pointed at her and made a motion that said for Steven to pop the bubble. Emerald ran over to Amethyst before the gas swirled back into the space where the bubble had been and nodded to her.

The gas concealed the dance, but the white light from the fusion blasted the gas away from the room. Topaz was stunned and fell over mid twirl, falling onto the floor.

"What? How did that happen?" He said before the gas swirled back in.

Aqua-Marine quickly grabbed everyone in their four arms and started to crawl through the corridors, her ears using echolocation to sense the exit. She summoned her anchor and started throwing against the ceiling, using it to make a hole big enough to climb out. Rock fell from the ceiling and shielding everyone before leaping out.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily, Emerald!" Topaz said a leaped out of ship with them. "I'm still surprised you fused with anyone, much less a crystal from the kindergarten!"

"Hey, listen you-" Aquamarine said before un-fusing and dropping the two gems onto the sand.

"Listen, just because she is from the kindergarten doesn't make her any less-" Emerald was cut off by Topaz yawning.

"Oh sorry, dear Emerald. But before you continue, let's tell Steven a bedtime story to remember, huh? What about when you fused with me, huh? Let's tell Steven that one." Topaz said and fall onto the sand, legs crossed.

"It all started when Emerald was so desperate that if he fused with me to do one job, he would get something in return. But then we went and massacred a few gems… well I say a few. What I mean is… he would legitimately try to kill me if I told you the number, instead of just missing me." Topaz told them.

"Time for bed, then!" Garnet yelled before going to punch Topaz. While still talking, Topaz springed up from his position in the sand and leaped away.

"Woah! Well, anyway Steven, him and me got sent to jail, on an asteroid. Fortunately for your favorite dad over here, he claimed he had been used and he got off on a partial sentence. Meanwhile I got a life sentence, now doesn't that seem unfair? I was the one the was helping him, but yet he got off easier than me. Lesson of the day: Don't trust Emerald. Think of what else he hasn't told you!" he said.

"Steven, press the button. Everyone, back away." Garnet told Steven, and they all backed away.

"Well, what clever little plan have you got this time, ladies and gentlemen? Something brilliant, I hope. I never get any good destruction plans." Topaz told the group before the ground exploded beneath his feet, spray sand everywhere and a sonic boom was sent through out beach city.

"Well, for one thing we rigged the ship to explode with the press of a button. Secondly, we knew you had too big of an ego to see it coming." Emerald said once his ears stopped ringing. Where Topaz had been standing there was now a massive crater, with gem ship parts scattered everywhere.

"Ahhhhhh!" Topaz said as he fell from the sky and back to Earth, his body steaming. "That was a little too clever for you Emerald. Perhaps I underestimated you." he said as a cloud of gas surround him.

"Although I seriously doubt it." he said and as the gas faded away, Topaz was nowhere to be found.

"What he said wasn't true, right Emerald?" Steven asked Emerald.

"Well uhh…" Emerald answered before Moldavite ran up to him and hugged him.

"Our home is gone... that was our home for over 10 000 years… it's all different now, we have a new home. A better home." Moldavite whispered.

"Hey, it's snowing! Orange..." Steven questioned.

"The gas in that ship was shot up into the atmosphere, and it must have crystalliz-" Pearl said before she was pulled into a hug from Steven.

"Just let it snow, Pearl." Steven said.


	5. HillSlide

"Let's slide down the top of the crystal gem temple hill! Go Team Universe!" Greg and Steven yelled before pushing off on the bobsled.

"Yahoo!" Steven yelled as he sled down the side of the hill, wind rushing past him and the snow crunching under the toboggan.

"Steven, don't you think we're going a bit fast?" Greg complained behind him, seeing a ramp made out of snow ahead of him.

"Not fast enough, dad!" Steven shouted before leaning down to get more speed, as the raced down the hill at almost alarming speed. Greg was sweating in the cold, seeing the ramp come with worrying quickness.

"No shame in bailing!" he yelled before he launched himself out of the toboggan, comically rolling down the hill, and slowly gathering snow before stopping. Steven looked back for a second before he stared straight ahead at the ramp, determined to launch over it.

"Yahoo!" Steven shouted before he was launched into the air, grabbing onto the toboggan before he lost it completely. He looked ahead and saw a flash of green before he hit Moldavite directly in the chest, and skidded with him for a meter before hitting a pile of snow and stopping.

"Sorry Moldavite…" Steven said as he pulled the Toboggan of Moldavite, who groaned and muttered a 'don't mention it' before falling asleep in the snow, obviously knocked out by the hit.

"Hey Steven! What did you hit? Don't let it be a rabbit, don't let it be a rabbit." Greg shouted at Steven and ran over.

"Is that a crystal gem?"

"Yep. He is called Moldavite! He is really fun, and likes to play lots of games with me!" Steven told his dad.

"And why haven't you told me about this?" Greg asked.

"Well, I was getting around to it. There's another one too, called Emerald!" Steven said.

Emerald walked over, nodding to Steven and Greg before crouching over near Emerald.

"You hit him right in the chest. Well done, but it's a shame he didn't poof, or at least say ouch. That gem is tougher than he looks, I'll give him that for free." Emerald said before crouching and looking at the Toboggan.

"Oh hi uhh… Emerald." Greg said.

"Hello… what's your name?" Emerald questioned.

"Greg. Greg Universe." Greg said awkwardly.

"Well, hi Greg." Emerald said before walking back up this hill.

"I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA!" Steven shouted.

"What is it Steven?" Greg asked, still peering at Moldavite.

"I'll tell you when I get them to come here. Wait right there." Steven said before running of around the base of the hill waving his hands.

"You want us to… race with you down a hill? That doesn't seem very hard." Pearl said, standing at the top of the hill, peering down at the edge.

"Yeah! It's like a competition, Pearl. And the prize is…" Steven thought for a moment before running over and gathering some snow before fashioning it into trophy cup.

"Steven, what is that?" Emerald asked, looking over at Amethyst and shrugging his shoulders before looking back at Steven.

"It's a trophy! Winners get trophies!" Steven shouted. Moldavite, still stunned was trying to focus on not throwing up. Pearl was confused and Garnet had a slight grin on her face, while Emerald and Amethyst seemed quite excited by the idea.

"Alright, guys, we need to be in pairs. I'm going with Dad… uhh, Moldavite and Garnet. Amethyst and Emerald. Pearl and… we need one more person…" Steven said, looking around.

Garnet looked warily at Moldavite, her grin disappearing as she realised who she was paired with, and groaned.

"I only see one possibility. Me getting so annoyed I punch him off our sled." Garnet grumbled before she walked over and stood with Moldavite, who decided the best course of action was to ask her as many questions about her future vision, her fusion and how she kept her hair in that condition all the time.

"Hey Garnet, hey Garnet." Moldavite repeated, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What is it, Moldavite?" Garnet said, a frown appearing on her face.

"Your future vision. Can you see every future? That would hurt right, because there are so many possibilities. Oh, what is it like to be fused all the time, and do you ever feel like

"How in the world do you keep your hair that right amount of fluffiness?" he said, and his eyes twinkled as he dodged her punch.

"Glad we aren't in that ticking time bomb. Garnet is going to punch him off the sled at this rate!" Amethyst laughed as Emerald chuckled and looked at their sled.

"What even IS this stuff? It's just a vehicle used for propulsion down the slope of the m- oh man. I sound like Pearl. Someone slap me!" Emerald yelled before Amethyst slapped him and he fell over into the ground.

"Well, I'm dead. Go on without me Amethyst, I'm being frozen, ALIIVVVEEE!" Emerald yelled before he was pushed further into the snow. "Actually, can you bury me in here? I'll go into hibernation. Wake me when someone invents ice-cream and tacos together!"

Steven wandered over to Pearl and surveyed the situation before looking to Pearl. "I can't find anyone to go with you Pearl. Maybe you could be a… referee?"

"Um, okay Steven. What do I do?" she asked, playing along with Steven.

"You need to go down the hill and you are going to mark a line, which is the finsh line! You have to tell us who crossed first. The person who crosses the finish line first will win!" Steven said, smiling.

"Alright Steven." Pearl said before she gracefully walked down the hill, shivering all the while. "I hate winter. It's so… cold."

As Pearl got to the bottom of the hill, she looked down the slope and thought to herself. "Hmm, it seems a little bit too easy. What about if I set the temple defences on the backside of this hill. Just a little, no one will even know it's there!"

Steven looked around at all the toboggan before turning back to his. "Hey guys, looks like we all are ready for this! Remember, winning isn't everything."

To this statement Emerald laughed and almost fell of the toboggan. "Sorry Steven, but that's debatable to me."

"Alright." Steven said before turning around to Greg, who despite the cold was sweating furiously. "Uhh, Steven. Are you sure about this? What happens if the gem use their weapons?"

"Oh, uhh… well, I could always just form the bubble. That's one of my weapons. Sort of." Steven said before he hopped on the toboggan, his dad close behind him, still nervous.

"Alright, let's do this Emerald! We are going to win this thing!" Amethyst yelled as they hopped on.

"Let's do this thing! We are going to have so much fun, aren't we Garnet?" Moldavite said as Garnet groaned.

Pearl looked up at them before she pressed a button on a control pad and there was a slight rumble in the mountain. Nothing else happened, but Pearl still smiled.

"This should make this interesting." She said and looked to the crew above before yelling, "Alright. Everything is ready!"

"Okay guys, on 3. 1... 2… 3! Steven yelled as they raced down the hill before Steven looked around at his competitors. Garnet was the first to notice things were wrong, and a bunch of pillars started to slowly rise up from the ground, acting like road blocks.

"Guys, manoeuvre around them!" she yelled before swerving to avoid a pillar.

"Steven, can you bubble?" Greg asked before they were engulfed in a pink shield.

"We have to win this thing, Amethyst. No pillars are going to stop us!" Emerald yelled before grabbing a dagger and looking for a good target. "I'll try stopping Garnet and Moldavite. They seem like a good target."

"Okay dude, I'll stop attacks here." Amethyst told him as he threw a dagger for Moldavite. Unfortunately, Emerald missed and it sheared straight through Garnets hair.

Garnet in retaliation leapt at them, gauntlets forming around her hands. They ducked and she directly hit a pillar. Emerald chuckled before a flame thrower activated above him and he burst into flames and leapt off into the snow, as it melted into a puddle.

Garnet walked up to him and pulled him out of the puddle. "I'm not mad at you Emerald. I know you were trying to hit Moldavite. Frankly, I don't blame you. But we need to catch up."

"Well, we need another sled. But I don't think we can just make one." Emerald said before Garnet went over and punched a bit of a pillar of. It was wide enough to support both of them.

"Then we can improvise." Garnet said, grinning. "But seriously, you ruined my hair."

"Hey Steven, this is getting more dangerous. Do you think we should turn back?" Greg told Steven, as he saw Amethyst dodge a spike ball that had been rolling down after her, only for her to almost smash into a pillar.

"Yeah. I'll take your advice." Steven said and careened the bubble into a pillar which halted their progress down the slope.

"Hey Steven, I'm going to get that trophy!" Amethyst yelled before Emerald fell onto their toboggan, groaning.

"Garnet! Throw me softer next time!" Emerald yelled as Garnet hopped back onto Moldavites sled, shaking snow off her hair.

"The finish line! I-Is that a pit of LAVA?" Amethyst yelled, as ramp activated, pieces of hillside slowly shifting to form ramps or moving to reveal the lava.

"I guess things just got a bit… hot." Moldavite said before giggling.

"I will punch you off this sled, Moldavite." Garnet grinned as they leapt of the lava, the heat current rising them giving the more height.

Amethyst and Emerald weren't close behind, launching themselves and leaning down to gain a bit more speed. The finish line was right ahead of them, and Pearl was at the sideline, yearning to see who would come first.

Garnet and Moldavite raced down and passed the line, a full second ahead of Emerald and Amethyst, who groaned and gave annoyed looks to the two of them.

Steven and Greg came rolling down in the bubble, Greg looking back up the hill and noting the several life threatening traps.

"I'm never going sledding again. I think I got a grey hair… or several." Greg complained and fell onto the bubble, before Steven popped it and he fell onto the ground.

"Pearl! Who won the race?" Steven said as he ran over and grabbed the ice trophy.

"Well, Garnet and Emerald were the clear winner." Pearl said as she pressed a button and the traps slowly moved back into the ground, the lava still sizzling.

"Pearl! Were you the one that put those traps there? That was horrible!" Greg complained, clutching his heart.

"Oh. Sorry Greg, I just wanted to make it more difficult than a simple ride down." Pearl said, finger on her chin.

"It was awesome!" Moldavite yelled.

It was later on, and they were all playing around in the snow. Emerald and Amethyst were making a snowman together, Pearl had headed back inside while Steven and Garnet were making snow angels.

"Hey Emerald?" Amethyst asked him as they added twigs to the sides of the snowman.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Moldavite?" she asked before their snowman started to rumble, and the head fell off, revealing Moldavite inside.

"Hey guys! Uhh… I can't move… can someone get me out, it's really cold in here." He said, some snow falling off his lime green hair and falling onto the ground.

"Hey Garnet, you snow angel looks more… square." Steven said curiously as he examined their snow angels.

"Anyone wanna get me out? Guys, don't leave, I'm freezing!" Moldavite said as Emerald and Amethyst walked away.


	6. When The Carnival Comes To Town

"This is so hard! Steven, how did you do it?" Moldavite panted as he fell back onto the white couch, groaning.

"Moldavite, in a dangerous situation, you might end up having to fuse with another gem. You need to learn how to fuse." Emerald tutted as he walked over and over a hand to pull Moldavite back up. Moldavite gratefully grabbed the hand and he was pulled back up.

"Moldavite, fusing is so AWESOME, seriously, you need to try!" Amethyst said as she tumbled down onto the couch, hair going everywhere.

"Amethyst, fusion is not a joke, Moldavite needs to understand that." Garnet told the group, as Pearl dramatically sighed before leaning on the table top.

"Don't worry Moldavite, Steven got it on accident and we didn't expect him to get it straight away. Don't worry about it." She said, glancing over at him.

"I know, it's just, all of you have fused. I haven't even danced…" Moldavite told them.

"WHAT." Steven yelled before running down the stairs and over to Moldavite. "You never danced before?"

"Nope. I never really thought about it. There's actually a lot of stuff I've never done before. Like, go swimming, or go to a carnival." He told the group. Steven was standing there in shock until there was a knock at the door.

"Oh! That's Connie! I'll get it!" Steven yelled and ran to the door.

"Who's Connie?" Moldavite whispered to Emerald.

"No idea." Emerald told him, completely bewildered.

"Hey Steven. Who are those two gems?" Connie asked as she walked in and noticed Emerald and Moldavite staring off in different directions, trying not to be noticed.

"Oh, right. You guys haven't met. Connie, meet Emerald and Moldavite. Emerald and Moldavite, meet Connie." Steven introduced them.

"Hey Connie!" Moldavite said enthusiastically, waving at her.

"Hi Connie." Emerald said, still confused.

"Connie! Your timing couldn't be better! Moldavite just said he hasn't ever gone to a carnival! We need to take him to one." Steven told Connie enthusiastically.

"There was this weird carnival-circus thingy on the board walk. Will that do?" Connie asked.

"Sure!" Steven yelled before Moldavite, Connie and Steven ran out the door, leaving the other gems standing around confused.

"Well, that happened quickly." Amethyst said, still lying down on the couch.

"Mmm. Hopefully no more disturbances will happen today, I hope for today to be a quiet day." Garnet told the group before going to open her door.

"Well, I don't think you are going to get it. I think someone is on the beach. They just washed up. Should we go check?" Emerald asked.

"If you think it is something we should deal with, you should go check it out. It may have just been an over-confident surfer dude!" Amethyst told him.

"Alright then." Emerald said as he walked calmly out the screen door and down the steps. His feet trudged in the sand as he walked over to the figure.

"Are you alright?" he asked the figure. He could see even from the figure lying down on the sand, a lab coat was to their knees, but it was torn and ripped in several places. The figure was a missing a bright orange heel from one of their feet. Their skin was a pale yellow.

The figure groaned and glanced up at Emerald. Emerald jumped away. The face was oval, orange hair tied back into a bun behind its hair, and black glasses perched on its nose.

"W-who are you? I should really be with T-" the woman said as she got up and brushed her shirt off.

"Hey, don't worry. You're fine here." Emerald said, eyes twinkling.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to…" the woman had a worried look on her face as she felt her chest. She glanced down and Emerald looked as well. Where the middle of her chest should be there was a bright gemstone.

"You're a gem?" Emerald asked, taking a step back and drawing a dagger.

"As I said I should really be with T-T-" the gem said before they both realized the gem was missing a piece.

"Hey… that gem looks like… Citrine." Emerald said under his breath before realising who the gem was.

"I should really be with Topaz…" the gem said.

"TOPAZ? YOU'RE CITRINE!" Emerald yelled as he threw a weapon at the gem. As he hit the gem, it began to glow and the dagger simply fell onto the sand.

The hair faded away, and the back of the head there was a depression and the gems skin faded to a grey-ish yellow. The coat simply disappeared, as well as the heels. Legs sprouted out from the back of the gem and her original arms simply retreated inside the gem. Her mouth began to scream before a thread weaved itself through the lips, cutting the scream short.

"Woah." Emerald said before he pulled out another gem and threw it at Citrine. Citrine simply ducked and tried to use its feet to grab the dagger. Emerald threw more but Citrine weaved away.

"Mmpff!" Citrine tried to say as she almost got the dagger.

"Wait… if I cut your mouth open, promise not to kill me?" Emerald said cautiously, as he picked up a dagger from the sand and gently walked over to Citrine as she nodded.

He sawed through the gems sown mouth and stood back once the final thread had been cut.

"YOU! No… not Topaz. I need to find Topaz. He did this to me… TOPAZ!" Citrine yelled as she lay with her belly to the sand and used all four feet to crawl away to the carnival, Emerald tried to ran after her but she was too fast.

"Wow. She can move…" Emerald muttered before he ran off to the beach house, and told the gems about Citrine.

"Wow, this is so much fun!" Moldavite told the kids as he walked around, looking at every single thing and person. Some people were a little weirded out but most laughed it off.

"Hey Moldavite! Wanna try a game or something? You can win prizes and stuff!" Steven told him as he and Connie were eating fairy floss.

"Alright. What about that one?" Moldavite said as he pointed to a test your strength game.

"You can always try!" Connie told him and Moldavite ran over excitedly. The owner asked for money and Steven paid him. The owner then offered Moldavite a hammer, but Moldavite shook his head and put his hands together. His hands started to mix together and they became a massive green hammer.

"WOAH, Moldavite! I didn't know you could do THAT!" Steven said and ran over.

"Yeah! It's sort of my thing, I guess." Moldavite said before he lifted the mallet and swung it down savagely. The mallet hit the button with a loud thwack before the bell went shooting up the spire and hit the top.

"Go Moldavite!" Connie said as the owner, still very shocked, handed him over his prise. Moldavite grabbed the giant caterpillar and wrapped around himself.

"It's like an adorable hug!" he told Steven as he walked down the boardwalk, before running over to another store.

"Okay, we're here." Garnet told the group as they walked into the carnival.

"No sign of Citrine yet. I wonder why she wanted to go here." Pearl said, hands to her chin.

"Alright, we need to split into groups to cover more ground." Garnet told them.

"Okay, I'll go with Garnet. You two can go together." Pearl said before she walked off with Garnet.

"Does that happen to you a lot?" Emerald asked Amethyst.

"Yeah." Amethyst said sadly.

"Wow. Hey, how about we outsmart them?" Emerald asked Amethyst.

"How?" she asked back.

"We need a vantage point. Something high up." Emerald told her and Amethyst turned around and pulled Emerald through the crowds, bumping people out of the way.

"The Ferris Wheel!" she said, "That's way high up!"

"Alright then!" Emerald said as they ran towards it, running onto the steps only to be met with a long line.

"Of course…" Emerald groaned as they waited in a long line, surrounded by children an adults alike.

"You know… there seems to be a lot more people here than usual." Amethyst muttered under her breath.

Moldavite, Steven and Pearl were wandering around, now eating popcorn.

"So, what do you think we should do next?" Connie asked, before stuffing her mouth, giggling.

"Hmm… what about THIS?!" Steven said as he ran over to a dunk the tank, with a very bored and very dry teenager sitting on the pedestal. He was looking around with a tired expression, listening to music through white earphones.

"Let's try to knock him into the water!" Moldavite said and ran over to the stall.

"Alright, 5 dollars for three shots at the lever. If you hit it in you get your money back." Said another uninterested teenager, and as Steven paid he handed over three balls.

Steven walked over and handed Connie and Moldavite one each.

"Alright… I think I got this!" Connie said before she swung. The ball clearly hit the target, but the target didn't move an inch.

"Ha, you failed." The teen in the cage said.

"WHAT?! Connie, that shot was perfect." Steven cried before he threw his ball. The ball hit the target with a lot of speed, but again it just harmlessly bounced to the ground. Steven gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ha, you failed." The teen repeated.

"Hey, I can still try to hit the target?" Moldavite said, as he got into a defence stance.

"Sure Moldavite, but it's rigged." Steven said, "I thought we would get ripped off, but not like this. I thought it would be a ridiculous pricey game and we had to throw tiny little hoops on bottles far too big. Not on dunk-the-bored-teen-that-got-paid. Not like this."

Moldavite grabbed the ball and threw it towards the target. From the small space, the ball made a high pitched noise before it punched a hole straight through the target.

"WHAT! OH COME ON!" Steven yelled as the teen said again, "Ha, you failed."

"Wait…" Connie said as she walked over to the sign and pushed it with all her strength. Moldavite and Steven ran over to help her and they started to her a creaking sound.

"ALRIGHT! Teen, you're gonna fall!" Steven said as they pushed harder.

"Ha, you failed." The teen repeated before a load cracking sound was heard over the talking crowds and the target simply fell off.

"WHAT?!" Steven yelled.

"Hey… Steven? Why would there be… wires on the target?" Connie asked, peering at the sparking target.

"I don't really k- FIRE!" Steven yelled as the sparks set the dunk tank alight. The teenager inside stayed perfectly still, before repeating "Ha, you failed."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Moldavite yelled as the teenager in the dunk tank caught alight, seemingly everything burning. After a few minutes of them trying to put the teen out, skin just started to fall of, revealing underneath was metal and wires.

"HE IS A ROBOT. I BET YOU'RE A ROBOT TOO!" Steven yelled as he walked over to the other bored teenager.

"Alright, 5 dollars for three shots at the lever. If you hit it in you get your money back." The teenager said. Moldavite walked over and tried to shake him, he didn't move at all.

"Yep, robot." Moldavite said.

"So… what's going on?" Connie said as they walked into a group huddle.

"I- WHAA!" Steven yelled before the trio screamed as the ground opened up from underneath them and they fell into the ground, only for it to close up above them.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Pearl said her and Garnet walked past where Moldavite, Steven and Connie had just been standing.

"Alright, 5 dollars for three shots at the lever. If you hit it in you get your money back." The teenager repeated.

"Stuff this, we need this vantage point!" Amethyst said and grabbed Emerald before leaping onto the next carriage and slammed the door shut. The wheel started to slowly turn.

"Nice work, Amethyst." Emerald said, glancing towards the long line they had forcefully avoided, sighing gently.

"Thanks Emerald." She told him as she peered over the stalls and out to the ocean.

"You know… I wonder what's Citrine is doing here. She said she was looking for Topaz. But… Topaz hasn't been seen here since that ship exploded. My ship… my home for all those years." Emerald muttered, turning and staring at the beach.

"You know, I was wondering something. Why did you guys crash here? I mean, you don't even know about the war, but yet you somehow ended up here? I don't get it." She asked him and sat down.

"Well… I was a prisoner, after the Topaz incident. I was put into maximum security prison, on the other side of the ship. Moldavite wasn't even around back then, he wasn't even BEING formed."

"Seriously? I thought he was always there." Amethyst asked."

"Nope. Anyway, I was put in the inhibitor that stopped me from forming. Sort of like your bubbles and all. So then, we crashed."

"How?"

I don't know how. All I know is that I woke up to a long, dark corridor and as I was moving around the ship, every single other prisoner was dead. They were all shattered from the landing. The only reason I survived was because I was in the inhibitor. That was also the reason Topaz survived."

"Oh right, Amethyst said as she gazed around.

"Also, the gems were all… faded. They were dark, there colours had been faded. So, I ran to the console room, and there in the corner was Moldavite, curled up in a ball, crystals surrounding himself. And then, you guys found us. But, I know why the crystals were dark and cold. Crystal gems are formed by those machines in the kindergarten. Well, Moldavite was made a different way. He sucked the energy OUT of all those broken gems." Emerald said, eyes glazing over as he stared at the sand below.

"Wait. You mean, he was formed by… dead crystals? That's messed up man." Amethyst said as they reached the peak of the Ferris wheel.

"WOAH!" they yelled in unison as the Ferris wheel tipped sideways and their carriage was dropped from the wheel, and it too fell into the ground.

"Where… are we?" Moldavite said as he got up. He looked over and saw Connie and Steven. Steven had grabbed Connie on the way down and formed a bubble. Unfortunately, Moldavite had been too far away to grab in time.

"Sorry Moldavite. It's just I couldn't grab you an-" Steven said before Moldavite simply hugged him, lifting Steven off his feet.

"It's alright. I'm not hurt." Moldavite told her before setting him down.

"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled from above. This time, Steven managed to grab both Connie and Moldavite before he bubbled.

A large Ferris wheel carriage smashed on top of the bubble, but the pink bubble held.

"WOAH!" Emerald yelled as he climbed out of the wreck, Amethyst close behind. Just as they got out, Garnet, carrying Pearl fell on top of the carriage, crushing it further.

"We saw you guys fall down! What happened?" Pearl said as she grabbed Steven.

"That tickles Pearl!" Steven laughed.

"Well, we figured out that the whole fair up there is FILLED WITH ROBOTS!" Moldavite yelled. The word robots echoed the cavern.

"Well, that explains why no one complained when we jumped that line." Amethyst muttered to Emerald, who suddenly developed an eye-drawing interest in his feet.

"Where are we?" Moldavite said before he looked at where they were. They were in a large cave, with a chasm to one side of it. He could hear water somewhere. A drip echoed through the cavern.

"AHH!" Moldavite yelled as the ground opened up beneath him and he fell further down. The group screamed Moldavite before the ground simply swallowed him up.

The last thing he heard was a man laughing.

Moldavite stil fell before he was simply shot out into a circular pit. He instantly looked around, for other people. In the corner, crying slowly was Citrine.

"Citrine! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be… somewhere else then here?" he finished lamely.

"Moldavite,

Are you always right?

You say it's always flight,

But you should choose fight." Citrine gently sung.

Moldavite suddenly felt compelled to sing with her.

"Citrine, give yourself a chance." He said and slowly twirled his feet, moving on the rough ground lightly.

"What are you doing?" Citrine asked.

"Dancing. It just feels right." Moldavite said as Citrine slowly got up and started to hop, leaping from place to place, and they slowly started to get closer to each other.

"This… is fusion, isn't it?" Citrine asked.

"Yeah, you sure you want to do this?" Moldavite asked, still twirling and his feet moving. Citrine jumped and they reached each other.

"Yes." Citrine said before she leant herself inward and they hugged. They became a bright white light and their physical forms became one.

"I… am… Cat's Eye!" the gem roared.

"MOLDAVITE!" the group yelled as he disappeared into the ground. There was a bright flash and then Topaz appeared in the middle of the abyss to the side of their little cave ledge.

"Hahaha." Topaz said before coughing, "I need to stop that evil laughter. Too diabolical and all."

"Get away! What did you do with Moldavite?!" Steven asked, his shield forming.

"A shield huh? Impressive. But really, I was just here to get you out of my way. You got rid of all my… experiments." Topaz told the group before there was a loud rumble from the bottom of the chasm. Even Topaz looked confused as he peered down into the Abyss.

"Wow that was LOUD. Anyway, as I was saying, prepare to die and all that…" he grabbed a button out of his suit before stopping and looking up, "but seriously, do any of you know what that rumble was?"

He said that before there was a flash and he was batted into a nearby wall.

Climbing out of the abyss was a light yellow, monstrous gem.

On its chest was Citrine's gem, with Moldavite's slightly right of Citrine's. Both were a pale yellow. The torso was think and it had both Citrine's slender legs coming out of the back as well as normal arms coming from their sockets. The legs were a light green, and its normal arms were a same colour.

A ripped lab coat was flowing from behind the large gem, getting more ripped and tattered as it went further down. Its head was almost crown looking, a large ring of crystal like hair.

"Is that… Moldavite and… Citrine? WHAT?! GIANT WOMAN?!" Steven yelled as the gem reached from it's weapons and pulled out the staff. It grabbed the staff and twirled it around and sharp points spiked out from the glowing orange orb at the top.

The gem the procedded to use that weapon and smash Topaz into a wall. The gem began to have a tiny split of white down the middle.

"That fusion isn't stable! It's going to split!" Garnet told the group.

"But why?" Amethyst asked.

"It's because… Moldavite doesn't like hurting anybody! Not after what he did to those people on the ship. He won't even hit Topaz…" Emerald said, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Wow, that's dedication." Steven said.

Cat's Eye proceeded to try and hit Topaz again. Topaz simply shot out clouds of gas, filling a lot of the chasm with it.

"Smoking can kill, you know." The fusion said before they swiped the gas away, revealing Topaz, eyes wide open in awe.

"You ARE something a-amazing, Citrine. Still though, it would be s-s-so much better if you were whole, wouldn't it?" Topaz said, the fear obvious in his eyes.

"STOP IT. MOLDAVITE, STOP AND JUST LET ME HIT HIM!" the gem said and they started to break away, before they simply fell apart.

The gems started to fall through mid-air before Moldavite grabbed onto the cliff side, holding onto Citrine as well. Topaz took this time to summon a gas cloud, and when it vanished, he was gone.

"MOLDAVITE!" Steven yelled as the group watched, helpless.

"Moldavite. Thank you, so much. You were right, what you said. Maybe I should choose flight." Citrine said, before kicking Moldavites hand and letting her drop off into the abyss, letting Moldavite live.

"CITRINE!" Moldavite yelled, tears in his eyes.


	7. Moldy Pizza

The group was walking around the boardwalk, cleaning up Topaz's circus. After the fight with Topaz, the group had returned above to find the fairground empty, but all that was left were the tents. Mayor Dewey had immediately blamed them for the hocus pocus circus and they were forced to clean up the fairgrounds. The robots had simply disappeared, which was extremely unsettling, but the gems were happy because it was less work for them.

"Uggh!" Steven said as he folded up a piece of canvas tent and gave it to Garnet who dumped it into a pile. Amethyst was using her whip to slice up everything, so everyone else could put it into a pile.

"You know, they would be a lot quicker if someone fused." Moldavite panted, looking at Emerald.

Emerald smiled and glanced over at Amethyst, who looked back at him. They shook their heads in unison.

"Yeah, sorry Moldy, but fusing isn't always the right way to do stuff." Amethyst told him, grinning apologetically.

"Is that sense coming out of you, Amethyst?" Pearl joked, smiling lightly as she neatly folded up another piece of tent.

"Heh, well, yeah." Amethyst blushed and went back to folding tenting.

"ALRIGHT!" Steven yelled.

"What is it Steven? Did you suddenly figure out how to make a seagull roll over? I've been trying for AGES." Moldavite complained. Steven laughed and shook his head.

"Well, what is it, Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"LUNCH TIME!" Steven yelled, and it echoed through the empty fairground.

"Oh dude, yes!" Amethyst shouted.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Steven asked. Pearl and Garnet simply shook their heads.

"I could go for some pizza!" Emerald told Steven, Amethyst and Moldavite nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with Steven!" Moldavite said and they ran off together, leaving the group behind.

"Do you know if they had money?" Emerald asked, looking very confused at the duo running off, laughing.

"Mmm?" Garnet replied, shrugging and went back to packing.

"Well, then they are going to have a pretty hard time trying to get pizza. Hopefully they have like coupons or something. Seriously, I want that pizza." Amethyst told Emerald, before picking up her whip and started to wildly slash. Emerald just rolled his eyes and stared off into the distance, thinking about what he would do once he had finished this horrible packing.

Moldavite and Steven, ran over the sand dunes, Steven holding two coupons for free pizza as they ran up to fish stew pizza and ran inside.

"Hey Steven, nice work out there!" Jenny said from behind the counter, looking in a mirror and putting on lipstick.

"Moldavite, Jenny. Jenny, Moldavite." Steven said between the two.

Moldavite was just staring at Jenny, eyes sagged and mouth slightly ajar. His eyes were just focused on Jenny completely.

"Does he usually just stare into space?" Jenny asked.

"Sometimes. Not a lot though." Steven admitted.

"Oh hey. Hey, I don't know how to ask this but… Molda- Mo- Moldy can you stay here at the pizzeria while I got on a road tr- run around town." Jenny said, staring out at the boardwalk.

"I- p- Sure." Moldavite agreed, and Jenny thanked him, give him her apron and ran off down the street.

"Oh right!" Jenny said at the last minute before she ran out the door. "DAD! I'm taking the new car for a spin! See you later!"

Jenny sprinted out the door with her father chasing after her, yelled at her to not take the new car. Steven and Moldavite heard the sound of a car's wheels as it screeched out and onto the road.

Jenny's dad came back in, grumbling and looked Moldavite up and down, who was trying to figure out how to put on the apron. Moldavite had put the neck hole around his two arms, and had tightened the neck hole. He fell onto the floor, squirming and wiggling, his arms trapped in the hole.

"This… will be hard." He said, groaning.

"Alright, you're a gem. Since one of your friends already destroyed my sign a while ago, I am cutting off all your pay until we have enough money to repay it." Kofi Pizza shouted at the new trainee, who was still struggling with the apron.

"Ehh… got it!" Moldavite said and stood up straight.

"You will be delivering the pizza. Alright?" the angry owner ordered him.

"Yes sir. But… just one question. What about the crystal gems? I still have an obligation to them." Moldavite asked, shifting from side to side.

"Well, they can handle without you, wouldn't they?" Kofi asked, and Moldavite gently nodded his head, still unsure of himself.

"Well then, let's get going!" Kofi told him, and he walked back to the kitchen, before throwing Moldavite a key for the car.

"Deliver a pizza to… The Big Donut!" he shouted and Moldavite grabbed the pizza and ran out the door, starling customers.

"That gem. This was possibly a bad idea." Kofi said as he shook his head.

"Hey guys?" Moldavite said as he opened the door to the crystal gems house, nobody was home and there was a note on the kitchen counter. It read:

"Gone on a day long trip to an exotic island on strict gem business. Will be back soon."

"Well then. I just needed to borrow something from the kitchen anyway. This pizza is too boring." Moldavite told himself and grabbed something from the cupboard, "This should make it more interesting."

Suddenly, the warp pad activated, and a blue light filled the room. Moldavite stuffed the mystery ingredient behind himself as the crystal gems appeared.

Garnet studied the rock in her hands intensely as it glowed red under her hands before handing it over to Steven, under which it glowed pink.

"Hey Moldavite! Why does it smell like pizza?" Emerald asked.

"Well… I'm working for the pizzas now. And I really need to deliver this pizza." Moldavite said and tried to escape the room.

He was stopped by Steven, who ran over to him and showed him a rock. The rock was a light white, with spikes on top. It was still glowing pink.

"That looks a bit too spikey." Moldavite commented and tried again to leave.

"Garnet got it for me. We were meant to stay there longer but there was a monster, then a volcano exploded… then some other stuff happened and now we are here." Steven told him.

"That's nice, Steven." Moldavite said, still trying to get away.

"So, why are you working for the Pizzas?" Emerald crowded him.

"Oh, pizza? Can I have it?" Amethyst said, and ran over.

"I agree with Emerald, why ARE you working there? You don't have any obligation to them, do you?" Pearl said as she walked over.

"Give him some space." Garnet said and tried to drag Amethyst away.

Moldavite felt everyone staring at him, he was trying to get the pizza away and everyone was asking him and yelling at him.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST STOP IT?! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Moldavite yelled at them, grabbed the pizza and the mystery ingredient and ran out the door, the group staring in silence at where he had been.

"Wow. I didn't think… wow." Emerald said, and went to run after him.

"Let him be. He needs to do what he wants." Garnet said, and the stone in Steven's hand made a slight beeping sound.

Moldavite walked into the big donut, still sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Hey Mol- Moldavite? What's wrong?" Sadie asked, and walked out from behind the counter. Moldavite handed her the pizza.

"Oh, the pizza. Well, better late than never. But hey, why are you crying?" Sadie gently asked, putting the pizza up on the counter.

"Well, I was really excited about delivering pizzas, and helping. And I went back to upgrade the pizza, but when I told the gems, they didn't even listen to me. They were just excited about a stupid rock." Moldavite said.

"Alright. I understood about 50 percent of what you just said. But hey, things will get better. I'm sure they were just excited to tell you about what they did." Sadie patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Well, they went on a vacation without me. AND they got to explode a volcano! I got a job. And they didn't invite me." Moldavite sniffled and started crying again.

"Aww. Hey, at least you delivered the pizza, right?" Sadie said as she grabbed a slice before Lars came out of the staff room and stole the pizza from her and started to eat.

"Yeah, I suppose. I did make the pizza better though." Moldavite said and grabbed a slice.

"How did you make it bett- OW. DID YOUPUT CHILLI ON THIS?" Lars yelled and ran over to the drinks machine to have a drink.

"EVEN better, I put volcano peppers on it. It burns for a whole day. But I'll never taste it, so I put it on there to make my tongue tingle. You like it, right?" Moldavite asked innocently.

"Well, that teaches Lars from stealing. But I would prefer something better on it. Donuts. I mean, how cool would that be! But Kofi never accepts that as an option!" Sadie told Moldavite.

"I'm sure I could ask, he would surely change his mind!" Moldavite said with Lars burning in the background.

"What do you mean no?" Moldavite asked Kofi.

"Well, I will not destroy a perfectly good pizza with such a foreign ingredient!" Kofi yelled.

"Also, you were too late delivering the pizza. It's our last order for the night, so take this pizza to the car wash, Greg Universe want's it. AND DON'T BE LATE THIS TIME." Kofi yelled.

"Yes sir." Moldavite said, before he grabbed the keys and ran out the shop, accidently startling Ronaldo.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? A GREEN ALIEN! COME BACK ALIEN!" Ronaldo yelled as he ran after Moldavite.

Moldavite drove through the night and turned into the parking lot. He jumped out of his car and ran to the middle.

"Hello? I'm after an Ureg Giverse or something like that." Moldavite yelled to the empty parking lot, save for a van.

From the van came a large tumble and a person shouted from the inside.

"What was that?" Moldavite said with the pizza in one hand. His other hand formed into spikes and he walked up to the vans back door.

"ARRGHH!" a person yelled from inside the van.

The van door opened to reveal a person, dressed in shorts and a white shirt, with long dark brown flowing hair.

"Sorry about that. I was asleep. I'm Greg Universe." Greg said. Moldavite relaxed and handed Greg his pizza.

"You know, I always put hot dogs on pizza. It sounds weird but it's actually really delicious." Greg told him and grabbed some hotdogs from a chilled freezer.

"But, aren't those hotdogs cold?" Moldavite asked and Greg spread them across the pizza, before sitting down in the van.

"Yeah, but they always heat up. Hang on, aren't you from the crystal gems? Shouldn't you be with them?" Greg asked.

Moldavite looked at him and tears formed in his eyes. "Well, sorta. But I yelled at them, they were crowding me, and they excluded me in what they did. Now I want to exclude them, I suppose. But now I have nowhere to sleep."

Greg looked at him and smiled gently. "Well, sounds like you're having a friend fight. It's alright, they will need you eventually. They have probably already forgiven you. But about that sleeping problem, I do have a sleeping bag you could borrow. Sleep out under the stars."

"That sounds perfect." Moldavite said.

"Alright then, wanna try some of this pizza?" Greg said.

"Yes please." Moldavite said and he grabbed some pizza from the box. "You know, the stars are beautiful. I don't understand why anyone would want to conquer them."

"Moldavite?" a voice asked.

"Ugghh…" Moldavite said as he got out from underneath the sleeping bag.

"Hello Moldavite. Where were you last night?" Garnet said.

"What... Garnet, what are you doing here?" Moldavite asked and sat up, looking around. It was morning, and he was still in the parking lot. It was only Garnet, the van and Moldavite.

"Well, you weren't there last night. We started to search for you. Steven was so worried that you were hurt or trapped." Garnet told him.

"Oh no, I didn't want to worry Steven. I only wanted to get away from you guys. You all crowded me and didn't listen to me. I never get listened to." He told Garnet, getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Well, why did you choose the pizza job in the first place?" Garnet asked and sat down next to Moldavite.

"I chose it because… I liked someone, and I wanted to impress them. But… why would anyone care." Moldavite said hopelessly.

"I am a love. I know about this stuff. And love at first sight doesn't happen. And impressing someone is a hollow and cheap way to love someone. Be sincere, and it will work. How many people have liked you because of who you are? I mean, you just got Greg to let you sleep in a sleeping bag because of your personality." Garnet said to him.

"Wow… but, I was still so excited to tell you about what I was doing, but all you cared about was what you had done." He told her.

"Well, that was our fault. We should listen to you more. You knew what the layout from the prison ship, and you formed with Citrine and saved her. Plus, you managed to control the fusion to not kill Topaz." Garnet told him. "Go be a pizza delivery guy. Just know, we won't reject you for what you do."

"Thank you Garnet. I needed that." Moldavite said.

"I know." Garnet said before she leapt off into the air and sailed back to the temple.

"Man, she is really good at that stuff." Moldavite told himself, before he grabbed the car and drove off to work.

"Wow, this rock is so cool!" Steven said and placed it down on his bed." He had had it since they had come back from the island and had been playing with it all the time. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet had found it in the volcano.

"Hey Steven, what's that rock?" Emerald asked and walked over.

"It's an AWESOME ROCK!" Steven yelled and showed it to Emerald. Emerald looked at it confused.

"Did you notice the 'awesome rock' has writing on it?" Emerald asked and plucked it from Steven. The rock glowed a dark green under his touch. Amethyst then ran over and grabbed the rock, and it glowed purple in her hands.

"What, it has writing? Let me read." Pearl said and grabbed it from Amethyst, and read it out loud. "Property of Topaz."

"Seriously? How did no one notice this?" Emerald complained before the rock split in half, and a rainbow shone out form the rock. A terrible roar was heard and Pearl pegged the rock out the window before the rock cracked all the way and a bright light flashed before a monster was before them.

"Well look who decided to show up after what happened!" Kofi said, "You deliver a pizza, and never come back. The car wasn't even returned.

"But sir, it's back now." Moldavite said before a huge rumble shook the ground, "What was that?"

"It doesn't matter!" Kofi yelled.

"Dad! There's a huge blue monster on the beach, attacking the temple!" Kiki yelled.

"If it's attacking the crystal gems, let it be." Kofi told her.

"It matters if it's hurting my friends!" Moldavite yelled.

"Listen, you owe me. You work for me." Kofi told Moldavite. Garnets words echoed in Moldavites mind, "Impressing someone is a hollow and cheap way to love someone."

"Thanks Garnet." Moldavite muttered before yelling, "I refuse to impress Jenny by working here! I QUIT!" He ran out the door, accidently pushing Ronaldo over, who had been filming the monster.

"WATCH IT!" Ronaldo yelled.

"Jenny?" Kofi asked himself before shaking his head. He heard the sound of tires squeal away. "OH NO! DON'T TAKE MY CAR, MOLDAVITE!"

As Moldavite drove, he saw the monster standing on the beach. It was almost as big as three Garnets on top of each other, and had four arms. It was a blueish purple with a long flowing mane of hair down to its back. It had thick, hard scales around it and was crackling with some blue electricity.

In two of its hand it held a big purple shield, with spikes all over the front, and looked almost exactly like Stevens. Its feet were massive and round, with more spikes at the bottom. The crystal gems were all around it, punching in its horrible face, or attacking its shield or feet.

"Wow." Moldavite said before he drove the car onto the beach and ran out to face the monster.

"Wait, who's this?" the monster said and looked down at Moldavite. "Oh well, doesn't matter. You'll soon be dead!"

It raised its massive foot and Moldavite jumped out of the way at the last second, the ground rumbling. He then ran inside the house.

"Crystal gems!" the monster announced, "I was made with the single purpose of destroying you. When you all touched the stone I was in, I absorbed your ideas, powers and attack patterns. I am the ultimate tactical and brutish force."

"Well, thanks for your auto biography, but I don't care!" Amethyst yelled and threw her whip at the figure. The whip lashed around but the monster smiled and the blue current lashed down the whip and exploded Amethyst away.

"OW!" Amethyst yelled. Meanwhile Garnet was punching its back, but it wasn't even budging, the monster turned around and grabbed Garnet, mid punch and threw her straight into Pearl.

"ARGGH!" they yelled.

Meanwhile Steven and Emerald were fighting side by side, dodging and weaving around the monster, trying to distract it.

"Emerald! Shield launch, alright?" Steven yelled. Emerald nodded and they ran towards the monster, at the last minute, Steven summoned his shield and Emerald used it as a jump pad to leap over the monster.

The monster grabbed Emerald and threw him into the ground, with Emerald groaning.

Moldavite ran out of the house carrying a pizza and ran over to the monster.

"Uh, hey Mr Monster guy. Want some pizza?" Moldavite asked, and the monster grabbed the whole pizza and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You know, that's actually quite go- ARRGHHH. MY MOUTH!" the monster yelled before his faced turned fully red.

"VOLCANO PEPPERS ARE AWESOME!" Moldavite said and ran over to the car before revving it up. The monster was distracted with his burning mouth, so Moldavite charged the car straight into the monster. The car hit the monster and the monster poofed. The car then proceeded to launch itself directly into the sea.

"MOLDAVITE!" the group yelled.

Hours later, they were still searching the sea. Garnet finally found his gem, with some clownfish in a sea anemone.

"Figures." She said before she went to the surface, Moldavite's gem in hand.

"Moldavite still isn't back." Steven complained. It had been a day, and Kofi was still complaining to them, leaving stale pizza on their doorstep every chance he got.

"Well, he must be putting a lot of effort into his new design." Emerald said, anxiously checking the clock.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright white light and the gemstone rose into the air. The gems took a step back from the glowing stone. A figure appear and formed the rough shape of Moldavite before shifting into a new form.

The figure dropped to the ground, landing on its feet. Moldavite looked different. His pants were now a dark green, and he was wearing a lime green shirt with a hole around his gem. The shirt cut off at his arms, revealing his lime green skin. Around his gem was a star outline, and his head was the same, except his hair seemed a little less all over the place and stuck down to his head more.

"Hey guys, I've been working on this joke the whole time. What's pale and green all over?" Moldavite said, grinning like a maniac.

"What?" Steven said, a huge grin on his face.

"ME!" yelled Moldavite before he knelt down on the ground and hugged Steven tightly. Steven laughed and they both ran off outside to play tag.

"He seems, a little bit more mature." Pearl noted before she walked off to her room.

"Yeah I- oh, who cares, I'm going to go play tag with them." Emerald said and ran outside to join them, almost slipping on the mouldy pizza on the way out.

"Hmm. No, this wont do." Topaz said, looking at the machine, holding a spanner. "This would be so much easier if I just had some actual tools instead of this primitive scrap metal!"

Topaz roared as he threw the spanner to the ground. He was covered in grease and oil, his suit stained and his orange tie laying on the ground behind him. The room he was in was a large domed room with a large machine inside, housing two open doors. The machine had a large tv screen above the two doors, but it was blank.

"It's the crystal gems. It's their fault. Especially Emerald and his pesky little sidekick or whatever." Topaz's head twitched before he sighed and got up, looking at the machine on more time.

"This HAS to work. They won't be able to talk or move or do anything. They can't!" Topaz said as his head twitched again before walking out of the room, down the metal corridor and away.

Secretly, on the other side of the machine, Citrine scuttled away, murmuring to herself.


	8. Stone Heart

The crystal gems appeared in the middle of the forest, the forest glowing a bright blue from the warp pad.

Steven was holding a kaleidoscope in his hand, still playing with it.

"Ugh. What's with this place, it's so hot." Amethyst complained as they stepped off the warp pad, eager to get the mission over and done with.

"It's a rainforest in the tropics. Of course it's going to be hot." Pearl told Amethyst as they looked up at the mountain looming in the distance, casting a shadow over part of the rainforest.

"This mountain is sending off a strong energy spike, unlike anything on this earth for thousands of years. The last time an energy spike this big happened was at the start of the crystal war." Pearl continued.

"I wonder if it was such a good idea bringing Steven or Moldavite along, then." Emerald told them, before Moldavite and Steven ran ahead, jumping through the bushes and over fallen trees.

"It should be fine. Lighten up, Emmy." Amethyst told him.

"Hey, don't call me that! But… okay then, but if they get hurt, it's on you guys." Emerald told them before a loud voice yelled, "STEVEN! CHECK THIS OUT!" before they all heard a loud ummpff and a sickening crack. The gems raced over to the spot to find a large chasm, with Moldavite on the other side, face first into the dirt. A large branch was spanning the gap.

"This is problematic." Moldavite said, a mouth full of dirt before he got up and spat it out.

"We could always try the branch?" Emerald said.

"Possibly…" Pearl muttered before she tested the log and gently walked over to the other side. The left Garnet, Amethyst, Steven and Emerald on the other side.

Steven was the next to go, wobbling ever so slightly now and then before he crossed into Pearl's waiting arms.

"I think…" Emerald muttered as he looked over at Garnet and Amethyst, "That I'll go next."

He walked across, before almost slipping halfway. He crouched and grabbed onto the log before he fell. He gently crawled the rest of the way across.

"Wow." He muttered before he fell on the floor, next to Moldavite.

"Okay, let's go!" Amethyst yelled and ran across the log, before tripping half way. Steven cried out to Amethyst but she pulled out her whip and latched onto another tree branch, pulling herself out.

"My turn. This is too easy." Garnet said and smiled, before gently walking across the branch.

Everything happened so wrong and so fast that they couldn't piece it together until afterwards. Garnet was half-way across the branch before it suddenly snapped, sending Garnet down into the pit. Just then, a figure marched out of the bushes behind the group and grabbed Steven before running off. As they turned around to go for Steven, the pit suddenly caved in on itself.

"STEVEN!" Pearl cried and ran off after him, the rest of the group hot on her heels.

"Pearl wait! What about Garnet?!" Moldavite yelled, as he ran after her, a confused look on his face, "She's the one in trouble!"

Garnet slid down the tunnel, gauntlets disappearing. The tunnel opened up at the end, and there was a large, square room. She fell into the room with a loud oomph. And quickly took her bearings. The room was just a plain grey room, with an octagon pedestal in the middle of the room, with a large black gemstone in the middle. Around the room, there were shards of gemstone everywhere, each different colours and pieces.

"Why are there all these gems here?" she asked herself and then looked at the octagon pedestal

"Is… that a gem?" she asked. Beside the pedestal was a sign. It read, "Dare touch this stone, surrounded by bone. Loyal to death, killer of life."

"I nominate to NOT touch the stone." She said, and started to look for an exit.

The group searched for hours, but they couldn't find Steven anywhere. They also found the entrance to the mountain, and in the mouth of the cavern was Steven's kaleidoscope, sitting there neatly at the cave entrance.

They took no time in waiting and ran full pelt into the cavern. They eventually found a crossroads, after hours of searching. Emerald and Pearl elected to go together, so that left Amethyst and Moldavite to go down the other path.

They walked in silence for a long time, before Amethyst asked a question.

"Hey Moldy? Why did you say Garnet was the one in trouble?" she asked, walking along the narrow but straight path.

"Well, the chasm wasn't talking to me." Moldavite answered.

Amethyst made a weird face then turned to him before asking, "Wait, chasms can talk?"

"Well, yeah. All rocks can. But it wasn't, the pit was fake, or at the very least it wasn't MEANT to be there." He answered before almost tripping. He managed to stabilise himself at the last minute.

"Heh. Wait that explains why in those watery caverns a while ago, you said the cavern wasn't going to fall. Until you go so angry you hit it, causing it to fall." Amethyst asked, to which he just nodded.

"So yeah. And these caverns aren't talking either. They aren't meant to be here, these aren't natural." Moldavite told her, and the air around them seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Man, which makes this seem so much weirder." Amethyst said, glancing behind herself nervously.

"Yeah, it does." Moldavite said.

"I think…" a voice echoed out from behind them.

"WOAH. Emerald, Pearl, is that you? Because if it is, it isn't funny!" Amethyst yelled and grabbed her whip. Moldavite's hands instinctively turned into spikes.

"…I know…" the voice repeated again, slightly closer. Moldavite and Amethyst looked at each other and ran down the cavern.

"…something…" was echoed into their ears, the voice louder.

"..that's…" the voice breathed down their neck.

"…CREEPIER!" was shouted all through the cavern, echoing over and over again.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Moldavite yelled, trembling and hiding behind Amethyst.

A large figured stepped out of the shadows. But the shadows still seemed to latch onto the figure, like gum. The figure was tall and thick, and was pure black, no colour to it what so ever. He held a sword in his hands, also pure black.

He three great strides, he covered the distance between them and swung his sword. It passed straight through Moldavite. Moldavite stared at where it had passed through him as the giant shadow laughed.

"That didn't do anything! Cmon, Moldavite!" Amethyst said, motioning for him to follow.

Moldavite simply stared at where he was supposed to be cut, as the ground around suddenly started to sinking. He continued to stare, all the way as he sunk into the soil, until finally his head was under.

"MODLAVITE!" Amethyst yelled and leapt for where he had been, and started trying to dig. The shadow simply laughed and faded back into the shadows.

Amethyst stopped digging, got up and walked away, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"WAAUUGGHHH!" Moldavite yelled as he slid through the tunnel, screaming on the way down. He tried to recollect his thoughts, seeing as nothing else was happening to him. The last thing he remembered was cutting cut in the chest. Or was he not cut? Moldavite couldn't make sense of it himself.

His train of though was broken as he saw a pinprick of light ahead, which was getting bigger at an alarming rate. He shot out of the hole and crashed into the wall on the other side with a loud thud.

"Ow." He muttered before he got up and looked around the room. There was a pedestal in the middle, and over in the far corner was Garnet.

"Garnet!" Moldavite cheered, and the gem looked at him annoyed before going back to staring at the pedestal.

"Oh… do you know what this place is?" Moldavite said, and to which Garnet just shook her head.

"Oh… okay then." Moldavite said awkwardly and stared off at the wall.

Pearl and Emerald walked out of their tunnel to see Amethyst panicking on a rock. They rushed over.

"Hey Amethyst? What's wrong?" Emerald asked.

"It's Moldavite. He… disappeared into the ground. And there was this shadow guy and…" Amethyst trailed off, staring into space. Emerald walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, listen. This place is a trap, so something is delivering all those guys who have disappeared somewhere. We could always form Aquamarine and try and find them?" Emerald asked.

"Sure…" Amethyst said and they got up. Amethyst started to dance, while Emerald twirled around, sliding his feet from one place to another along the rough ground. Their gems started to glow and Amethyst and Emerald ran full sprint for each other before Emerald caught her hands in his hands and spun her around. The dark room light up before they fused into one being.

"Okay, let's do this." Aquamarine rumbled, pushing the hair out of her eyes before slamming a large fist into the wall.

"Hey! That's too loud!" Pearl said. Aquamarine simply ignored her and listened.

"OH! That's where they are. Come on!" Aquamarine yelled before running off, ducking low to avoid the cave. Pearl ran after them.

"Slow down!" she yelled at the fusion.

"Calm down, nothing bad is going to happen, P." Aquamarine said, her lime green hair flowing behind her, all her four arms prepared for a fight. She hit the wall again and small rocks started to fall.

"AQUAMARINE. UNFUSE THIS INSTANT, YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE KNOW!" Pearl shouted at the fusion.

"This is too much fun!" Aquamarine yelled and sprinted forward while getting out the anchor and slamming it into some more walls, causing large sections of walls to fall down or rain rocks and dust through the hallway.

They were running forward, and were blind to the fact of the huge pit in front of them. As soon as their feet slipped off the edge they realised their mistake. In that short time, panic raced through their system and the fusion fell apart, hovering over the pit.

"I HATE THIS!" Emerald said as he grabbed onto Amethyst and the ledge. They both looked down at the seemingly bottomless pit and then to what Emerald was holding onto. Pearl was far in the distance, still running after them.

"Hey Emerald? Let me drop. We can't hang here together until Pearl comes. Your grips already slipping." Amethyst pointed out.

"Hey listen. I trusted you with Topaz. I trust you with a lot of things. Trust in me when I say, you are NOT falling." Emerald told her. Amethyst looked at him and let go of his hand, and fell into the pit, Emerald's tear falling with her.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl said and ran to the edge, before noticing Emerald, hanging off by both hands. After she pulled him out, she started to quiz him, but Emerald cut Pearl off.

"Alright. Everyone is going somewhere. This place is putting us in situations where we are being swallowed into the ground. We can get across the gap right?" Emerald said, brushing off his tears.

"I guess." Pearl replied, looking at him strangely. Emerald didn't care, he wanted to get his friends back.

"Then we need to go." Emerald muttered, pulled out two daggers, and stabbed the wall. He stared to use it to hook his way across the gap.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Amethyst yelled as she fell through the air. All around her the sides of the cavern seemed to be sloping towards her. She saw right underneath her there was a hole. It looked like it would be a tight fit.

"LETS HOPE I FIT!" she yelled as she plunged into the tube. It immediately did a corkscrew and started to dive straight down before curving off and flinging her into the room, where Moldavite and Garnet were.

"Oh hey guys." Amethyst said, skidding along the ground, grinning at them.

"Hey Amethyst! Do you know a way out?" Moldavite asked.

"Well, I sorta fell off a cliff to get here. So no, not really." Amethyst told them.

"Oh darn. I really want to get out. Also, do you have any idea what's going on with the gem thing?" Moldavite asked.

"Hey, there's a door! Why didn't you guys walk out?" Amethyst asked.

"…That wasn't there before. I wouldn't touch it." Garnet replied.

"Do you WANT to be stuck in here with this creepy thing?" Amethyst pointed out.

"Good idea." They agreed as the trio walked out the door.

Silently, the door closed behind them.

"Hey Emerald?" Pearl asked as they walked down a rocky tunnel. Rats fled as they walked forward, burrowing into the walls.

"Yeah?"

"Something weird is going on here. And it's not just with our team mates disappearing underneath the ground." She asked, drawing out her spear.

"Well, what is it then?" Emerald asked, as he pulled out two daggers.

"We seem to be… think about how we were taken. Garnet was overconfident, Moldavite was fearful, Amethyst was too eager." Pearl explained, nervously glancing around.

"You forgot Steven…" Emerald told her, his grip tightening around his daggers.

"Well, that's just it. What if he wasn't taken by the mountain? What if it was someone else?" Pearl theorised before she grabbed another spear out and held it in her other hand.

"Hey Pearl… why do you have you're weapon out?" Emerald asked, and Pearl looked at him quizzically.

"Why do you have you're weapon out as well?" Pearl told him, and Emerald looked down surprised.

"We got these out subconsciously…" Emerald realised, "There's a fight coming!"

"You can't possibly know that." Pearl said, but still tightened her grip on her spears.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a voice called out "HELP! SOMEONE HELP."

"That's… STEVEN!" Pearl yelled and they ran forward down the tunnel.

"Pearl, don't! You're too desperate!" Emerald yelled and ran after her.

They emerged into a circular room, stone walls all around. In the centre there was a large stone altar. Across from where they had entered, another door was there. The floor had a circular pattern, which all spiralled into the altar.

On the altar, tied in rope, was Steven. He was struggling to escape, and his pink shield lay to one side of him.

"STEVEN!" Pearl yelled and ran towards him, slicing the rope of him in an instant.

"Pearl! I missed you guys so much… wait. Where are the other guys?" Steven asked, looking around confused.

"Well, that's what we are trying to find now." Pearl explained, before the three ran through the door on the other side of the room.

"GUYS!" Moldavite yelled and sprinted towards them.

"MOLDAVITE! WATCH OUT!" Garnet yelled and tackeld him just as a giant axe swung from the wall and nearly decapitated them.

"Woah. Thanks Garnet!" he said and looked around. Stones from the roof and walls were stripping themselves away, revealing blackness. The group started to run towards the centre and whole walls were torn away into the darkness.

"Woah! This is trippy!" Emerald yelled and the group ran into the centre, and huddled on the altar. The giant axe was torn away and sent flying into the darkness. Only the stone floor was left, and that to was slipping away, patches simply disappearing.

"What's going on?" Steven asked. In front of the group in the darkness, a pair of white eyes opened. A laughing was heard all around the shrinking room.

"You know, I used to just be like you." The voice said.

"Terrified?" Moldavite asked.

"No. Alive. I was dying, and Home world decided to make me an experiment. They used the life force of 7 other gems to use their power to bring me back to life. I used to be a soldier. Now I'm a prisoner of war." The voice angrily replied, their small stone island shaking.

"But why here?" Pearl asked, and they could hear the voice angrily growl.

"Well, they decided to use the life force of the mountain here. But it back fired and the 7 gems shattered. I now live in this mountain. But if anyone were to steal my gem, I would be their slave, for all eternity." Echoed through the room. More tiles were stripped away and now only the altar was remaining.

"Let us go! Why are you doing this?" Emerald asked.

"I want to not be alone. Stay with me. I let you out of my room so you could go get your friends. Perhaps you misunderstood what I meant by the door appearing."

"Please. Let us go. We need to still be alive, to stop a great evil!" Pearl replied.

The voice was silent, and they sensed an opportunity.

"Listen… they have caused one of our team members great pain, and have been using magic to attack us. They could destroy this world." Garnet explained.

Again, the voice was silent.

"Okay. Just let us go. I promise you, once all this is over, once Topaz is defeated, I will try all in my power to free you and to help you." Moldavite said. The voice remained silent but a doorway opened up on the other side of the room with a massive gap in between.

"You… promise?" the voice questioned, and slowly stone steps started to drift up from the cavern, making a small pathway to the floating door.

"I promise." Moldavite said as the rest of the group ran ran out, he running slightly behind the group.

"I'll see you sometime then. Well, I can't see, only hear right now. But I will get to see you once yo- you get the idea." The voice said.

"Well… bye then." Moldavite said as the ran out of the door and out in the forest again.

"FRESH AIR NEVER FELT SO GOOD!" Steven yelled and took in a deep breath.

"Well, that was something very… weird." Emerald muttered and looked at the mouth of the cave, still waiting open.

"I don't think we want to come back here." Amethyst told the group.

"But, we will have to, we promised." Moldavite persisted.

"Alright. After we defeat Topaz." Garnet agreed, calmly walking onto the warp pad.

"Let's just go home. I need a nap." Moldavite said, running eagerly after the group.

"You have never slept before." Emerald told him.

"Well now is a good time to try!" Moldavite said and jumped excitedly onto the warp pad, excited and the rest of the group got on and they vanished away.

"Alright, gem. Let's see what you've got." Topaz said and walked into the temple room. He was walking in the domed room when both doors vanished.

"You… you have malicious intent. Why are you here?" the voice asked.

Topaz kept walking right into the darkness.

"Oh you know, I simply want that gem that's in the heart of this mountain. Give it to me, now. Otherwise, I'll be forced to hurt you. We don't want that, now do we, Mister Ominous Voice." Topaz cheerfully said, and kept walking. All around him walls were torn away from the tunnel, revealing darkness.

"You won't get there." The voice growled.

"I think I will. If you try and attack me, any intruders ALWAYS get taken to your resting place. Now how about you hit me with everything you've got?" Topaz smiled as there was only silence. He kept walking further and further, and eventually he came to the door to the cavern room where his gem was kept.

"You aren't getting through there." The voice replied.

"I think I am." Topaz's gas flew out from around him a settled around the door. He grinned and got out a lighter. The door exploded.

Coughing from the smoke, Topaz walking in and saw the gem. Not even bothering to read the sign, he reached into the pillar and ripped the gem from its socket. A light glow filled the room as the gem formed.

It was tall, taller than Topaz even, with a cloak covering its face and down to its back. The gems skin was a purple-black. His legs were thick and stocky.

"Hang on, Master." He muttered before he walked over to a nearby wall and punched it, The wall simply crumbled to reveal a sword. He grabbed the sword and held it in one hand as he walked back over.

"I am ready, Master." He growled.

"Ah yes. Well, I need help with something of great importance. I need protection for when the gems come to attack me. Or that stupid Citrine… I don't know which." Topaz said, as he hand twitched and the orange gas surrounding him flickered for a second.

"Are… you alright Master?" Obsidian asked, peering curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm not brok- I'm fine." Topaz said and straightened himself.

"Alright then, Master." Obsidian said.

"Let's go then." Topaz said as they walked out.

"Yes Master." Obsidian said.


	9. Mission Improbable

**UGH! I had so many problems with this story. Also, a friend who reads this story informed me that my scene breakers weren't coming up properly, so Ive switched to a line break instead. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

"Ugh… Steven?" Moldavite groaned as he got up. He was lying on the beach. There were scorch marks all over the sand, and he was all alone. A massive crater was on one side of the beach. The water was quickly rushing up to wash away all the marks of a battle.

Moldavite got up, thinking to himself. "Okay… there was… Topaz! And there was… some machine that captured the rest of the group. Steven! He wasn't with us… where is he?" Moldavite thought and sprinted into the house, searching everywhere on the house.

He checked everywhere, in every single cupboard and in every single gem room. "Steven!" Moldavite shouted into the cloud room. He swam in Pearls room, and went down the water slide, guilty laughing.

"No… not here either. What about… OH! He's over with Connie!" Moldavite yelled to himself, running off. He ran through town, looking for a van. He eventually came to the car wash, where Greg Universe was standing there, eating a slice of pizza.

"Oh hey M- are you alright?" Greg Universe asked.

"STEVEN!" Moldavite yelled.

"I'm his dad, yeah. What about him?" Greg said, confused.

"I need him. Drive… to Connie's!" Moldavite panted.

"… Alright." Greg said cautiously. "Get in the van."

"Thank you." Moldavite said as they jumped inside the van. Greg put on some action music before they peeled out of the drive way, tires screeching.

* * *

Moldavite knocked on the door, smiling politely as Dr Maheswaran answered the door.

"Hel- oh. You're one of those crystal gems, aren't you?" she asked, to which Moldavite nodded. "Alright. I'm guessing you want Steven? I'll go get him."  
She closed the door and walked away. Moldavite patiently waited at the door until Steven and Connie ran up to the door.

"Moldavite!" Steven yelled and Moldavite hugged him tightly. "Why are you here?"

"Well… it's gem business." Moldavite replied awkwardly, seeing Connie.

"Oh right! Connie, meet Moldavite. Moldavite, Connie." Steven said as Moldavite grinned at her.

"Hello Moldavite." She said politely.

"So… why are you here?" Steven asked again, waving to his dad.

"The crystal gems! They were captured!" Moldavite said.

"Okay then… let's go back to the temple. I know Pearl was doing something with trackers?" Steven pondered.

"If its gem business, I'm going to. I have a sword, I can do this." Connie said and stepped out of the door. Mrs Maheswaran looked at her before sighing and nodding. "Yes!"

"Alright then. But, it's against Topaz." Moldavite warned her.

"Oh yeah, Steven was telling me about him. He sounds really bad." Connie said as they walked down the path, towards the van.

"Yeah. I wonder how the crystal gems are doing as they climbed into the van and it tore away down the street.

"I hope they know what they're doing…" Dr Maheswaran said before the van turned sharply, driving back down the street in the other direction.

* * *

"Let us out, Topaz!" Emerald banged against the cold steel door before he turned around and sank to the floor, looking around the room. There was a large metal tube from which they had fallen down, courtesy of Topaz. The room was made of white metal, a simple box. There was a door behind Emerald, but it refused to open.

"Okay, we need to find a way out. I think Moldavite could shape shift his hands into… where's Moldavite?" Pearl asked and they looked around.

"Oh right! He was inside when we were battling him! He ran out as Topaz captured us!" Amethyst said, staring up the tube.

"That means… Moldavite is our only form of being saved? We're doomed." Emerald said, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

Moldavite, Connie and Steven jumped out from the van, thanked Greg and ran into the temple, Moldavite leading.

"Hey Moldavite?" Connie asked as Steven ran over to the beach and called Lion, running inside.

"What is it?" Moldavite smiled.

"You said you had something to help, what is that thing?" she asked, glancing over as a loud roar shook the sand.

"Well… I know Pearl was working on something to track Citrine. I think if we used it to find Topaz… or maybe even one of the crystal gems!" Moldavite said as Steven jumped into Lion's mane.

"Well, that's good and all, but where is it?" Connie asked as Steven jumped back out, holding a pink sword.

"Well it's… uhh… in her room…" Moldavite said sadly, crestfallen as Steven came over and handed the sword to Connie.

"Well… aren't all the rooms connected?" Steven said, joining in on the conversation.

"Sure… I guess. I saw some caves in my room. Let's go check if they lead anywhere!" Moldavite said before they turned and ran into his room, Connie holding the sword.

The room seemed different from last time. It took the breath away from everyone - the rocky mountains that ringed the massive beach now had tufts of grass sprouting everywhere, with more flowers than you could shake a stick at.

The water was a bright blue, and underneath, coral lit up like a disco, lighting up the water with sparks of colour. On the beach, a chair and umbrella stood to one side, while a bucket and recently built small sand castle stood.

Around on the rocky mountains, there were numerous caves, each glowing a different colour. Reds, blues, greens, all were there.

"Wow. It didn't look like this last time. What changed?" Moldavite whispered.

"I don't know. But it's beautiful." Connie whispered, her sword tip digging into the sand.

"Okay… we need to come back here some time. Preferably when we're not solving a mystery." Moldavite replied, gazing around.

The three ran along the beach, heading for no cave in particular. As they leapt into the caves, they realised they must have made a bad mistake somewhere in their thinking, because they started to fall straight down. Crystals of red were sticking out from the sides, denying the group from touching the side.

Below them there was a pinprick of light that started to get closer and closer, wider and wider. Steven realised what was about to happen and grabbed onto his friends at the last moment, his pink bubble forming around them. Just as they were about to fall out of the tunnel a rush of water hit the bubble from the side and sent them on another tunnel, the water pushing them.

They were pushed around until the shot out and flew onto Pearl's water spires. The bubble unfused and they landed on the water.

"What now?" Connie asked.

"Well… it has to be here somewhere…" Moldavite said and peered around, looking for something. Underneath the water, he saw a light blue bubble, with a strange machine inside.

"Okay, I think I got it. Who's a good swimmer?" Moldavite asked. Both Connie and Steven shook their heads.

"Alright then. I got an idea to make this way more fun. Who reckons they can do the best BACKFLIP into the water?" Moldavite grinned, and Steven put up his hand.

"Alright, Steven goes first!" Moldavite grinned and linked his hands. Steven put his foot on his hands and Moldavite pulled his hands upwards. Steven launched into the air, managing to do half a backflip before crashing into the water. He almost hit the bubble, but floated back up before he could.

"Hmm… Connie? You want a turn?" Moldavite asked, gesturing. Connie thought about it for a moment before running over. Moldavite repeated the same action and Connie leapt into the air, before doing a twirl, still holding the sword. A pink and blue blur, she fell into the water. She missed the bubble by a few centimetres.

"Hey Steven? Give me a boost?" Moldavite asked, as Steven got out his shield. Moldavite ran up and launched himself from Steven's shield. He dove into the air, then halfway through a flip before he accidently hit himself on the head, doing a belly flop onto the water.

"Ouch." The children said in unison, wincing. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Moldavites painful landing had caused the bubble to gently float up from its position, so he simply grabbed it then hobbled over to them.

"Got it!" he groaned.

"Okay… now that were out of her room, let's see if we can figure out how to figure out how to work this thing."

* * *

Moldavite lay it down on the table in Steven's living room. It was a box, having two slots on either side of the device. On the side facing them there was a graphical display. It currently was inactive.

"Okay, does anyone know how to work this thing?" Moldavite said.

"Well, I'd guess that one of those slots is where we put something in? Like possibly something of Topaz's?" Connie said.

"OH! OH OH OH! I KNOW!" Stevens shouted, before calming down and explaining, "Remember that memory monster thing, Moldavite? It said property of Topaz! I'll go get it!"

Steven said as he ran up to under his bunk bed and pulled out a piece of the stone. He then ran back down and put it back into the machine.

"How do you know you put it in the right slot?" Connie asked, to which Steven shrugged.

The display lit up and a voice muttered, "Go to nearest warp pad. While holding me, press this button."

A large red button appeared on top on the machine.

"Wow. Okay." Moldavite went to pick it up.

"Hey! Don't touch me! Only Pearl can touch me!" the machine shouted.

"Umm… she isn't here. We need to save her." Moldavite answered back before trying to pick the machine up again.

"NO! If someone must touch me… let it be that human female. At least she's female." The machine said. Connie gently picked it up and they walked over to the warp pad.

"Alright… now, I'll just reroute it to your required destination." The machine said before the room turned blue. Connie, Steven and Moldavite shot away. The machine was left sitting there.

"Well, they were just so rude! I can't even believe what they did! They didn't even have the decency to put me face up!" the machine fumed, before shutting down.

* * *

They teleported onto a warp pad, which next to it had a wall of computers, all running the same line of code. There was a big computer, and the code it was being fed was getting denied.

"Hmm, if this isn't ominous, I wanna see what is!" Moldavite said and gestured for the group to follow him.

"How do we find out where they are? It's not like they're going to fall out of the sky." Connie said. They walked into a domed room. It was made out of the same metal the corridor was made out of, and in the middle there was-

"GUYS! YOU'RE ALL HERE!" Steven yelled and ran over to it, Connie running along with him.

"No! Guys, wait!" Amethyst yelled out, the room's door closing. "We were moved here… as bait."

"Oh no." Moldavite said. Vents opened up at the side of the room, and the orange gas started to slowly fill the bottom of the room.

"Hey guys! How are you doing? I didn't expect you to get this far, but really, who expected you to?" A confident voice said.

"Topaz! Just let us go!" Moldavite shouted, as Steven formed his shield and Connie went into a stance.

"Alright. I'll simply open the door and let you all go. Ha ha, no. Listen, I need something from you. You guys. Only two of you. Have any one of you guys really wanted to fuse?" Topaz said, as a platform appeared above, Topaz standing on top of it. He seemed a little, unhinged. His hand was constantly jittering, and grease covered his suit. His tie was nowhere to be found.

He turned and looked down at Moldavite, and grinned manically. "Oh, I know you want to fuse. You've only fused with a defective gem. Seriously, you should try it."

Moldavite looked pale. He just stared into the distance, his lower lip quivering. The gas slowly whirled around him and went into his mouth. He coughed for a second, before standing fully upright.

"I-I-I will serve Topaz." He choked out before jumping and landing behind Steven and Connie. They turned around, and back up slowly.

"Your weaknesses are my strengths. You can't fight your friends. I don't need them." Topaz said. "Also, I'd be worried about him. You know how he never fights? He always paid attention to fighting techniques."

Moldavite grinned and he started punching against Stevens' shield, faster and faster until his fists were just a blur. He then stopped, panted for a second before he grabbed onto the shield, and ripped it away, flinging it away.

He grabbed Stevens's shirt and lifted him off the ground. Steven looked into his eyes and only saw orange.

"Don't do this. Please. I know how nice you are." Steven pleaded, and the orange seemed to drain from Moldavites eyes.

"I WONT HURT STEVEN!" he yelled and gently put Steven on the ground before leaping up to Topaz. His hands turned to spikes and he started to attack. Topaz leapt to one side, then his other.

"Oh Moldavite. Even when it matters, you won't hurt me. Why would you hurt something? You're Moldavite." Topaz laughed and stepped further back.

It was Moldavites uppercut that caught him off guard, launching Topaz up into the air. He slammed back onto the platform, his head lying off the edge.

"I-I-I cant. I'm sorry. I can't." Moldavite said and walked away as Connie cut the cage open, and the crystal gems got out.

"Alright. Attack Topaz. Bubble him." Garnet said as they leapt on the platform.

"No! I can't let you hurt him! He may have done some bad things… but haven't we all? What has he done that's so bad anyway?" Moldavite yelled, in a stunningly polarizing turn of events.

"He tried to hurt us, and Steven." Garnet said, gritting her teeth.

"Emphasis on tried! Maybe he could be good. We don't even know what he wants to do!" Moldavite cried out.

Topaz glanced at Moldavite, before he grinned. He leapt up and grabbed Moldavite around the neck, gas floating around the two of them.

"Alright. This is how you guys are going to leave. I give you back Moldavite, and you calmly walk out of here before I call for Obsidian, understand?" Topaz growled, Moldavite trembling.

"G-guys?" Moldavite whimpered. "Help?"

"Garnet, from a strategic standpoint, I suggest we retreat. We're facing and unknown enemy, our enemy has a captive and were in his base." Pearl whispered.

"Yeah that's right. Listen to a Pearl. Seriously, who takes orders from her?" Topaz grinned.

"… Fine. Give him back. Let's go." Garnet said, her hand twitching.

"Alright. But really, I think this would be your worst moment. You can't even attack me, and I don't have a weapon. In fact, I've never had a weapon, yet all you have. I guess brawn doesn't count for much, huh?" Topaz laughed, pushing Moldavite forward.

Garnet looked at him and formed her weapons before going to attack. A sword cut her off midway, right in front of Topaz's' face.

"Wha-", Garnet said before Obsidian pushed her back. He was wearing a cloak, and his face was cast in shadow. His had black-ish purple legs and arms, and it had a thick chest and legs. In his arm, he was holding a sword. The sword had a blue hilt, and had a blue-ish metal as the blade. He had no design anywhere, his skin simply looked cracked and broken.

"Leave. Now." He said. Garnet growled and jumped off the platform. The rest followed her down. They were walking back to the warp pad.

"See you guys again soon. I know you now know where I am. I look forward to battling again." Topaz cheerfully taunted, Obsidian by his side. Obsidian just growled.

"Bye Mister Topaz!" Steven waved before they vanished away.

* * *

"Well that was a bust." Amethyst said as she went to lay down on Steven's couch.

"We'll two good things came out of it." Moldavite said, and Pearl looked at him confused, so he elaborated further, "One, we know where Topaz is now! And two, you guys can trust me on my own now! I mean, I went and got Steven and Connie, and then we saved the day!"

Steven grinned and started cheering for Moldavite. Connie joined in too, until they were repeating Moldavite and carried him out the door and down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me..? Guys? GUYS HELP!" Moldavite cried out before he was carried off.

"Heh. Seriously though, I think Moldavite has a point. We just need to go in there, eliminate Obsidian, then we can go straight for Topaz." Emerald said, walking over and sitting next to Amethyst on the couch, putting his heels up.

"Well, seems like our next move is to attack Topaz." Pearl said, before the group dispersed.

Outside, Moldavite was getting buried in the sand, vertically. He was up to his waist already.

"Guys? Guys… that hole is getting pretty deep, huh?" Moldavite anxiously said as Steven and Connie kept digging.

* * *

Topaz grinned and looked around, before grabbing a note pad and writing down the numbers rolling across the screen.

"I-I-I DID IT!" he yelled as he finished writing down the sequence. "I ACTUALLY DID IT! I SOLVED FUSION!"

He then ripped the piece of paper out of the note book and sprinted over to his massive machine, which was taking up most of the room.

"I FREAKING DID IT!" he yelled again before running over to a computer and typing in a piece of code. The machine whirred to life, the two compartments glowing blue and red respectively.

"Okay... calm down Topaz. You still need test subjects... but soon, everything will be perfect. You'll be able to go home."

Obsidian lumbered into the room, holding his sword. "What is it Master? Are you alright?"

"I'm better than fine! I fixed fusion! I perfected it!" Topaz yelled. "But... actually. Why are you so late? I was screaming and running around. Yet you weren't even here in 10 seconds. The gems could've killed me in that time. Consider it your first warning."

Topaz rolled his eyes before twirling around and staring at the machine. It hummed and whirred. The two chambers, one red and one blue, glowed fiercely, while a led screen popped out above, and orange electricity sparked in open wires.

"Seriously though Obsidian, it took me forever to get that orange sparks. I mean, my color is orange, but those sparks just weren't! So annoying." Topaz complained to Obsidian. Obsidian was silent.

"Well, the next time the gems are here. They're going to be in for one heck of a surprise." Topaz grinned and walked away, his coat drifting behind him.


	10. Thankyou

Hey Everyone!  
I would first like to thank everyone who has read this far for their continuous support.

I am doing this because after talking it out with a few friends, I have come to the conclusion that my writing is frankly, terrible. I was not drafting it correctly, nor doing scene description and even the TITLE doesn't make sense. Plus I got trigger happy with fusing and stuff ';-;

Again, I thank everyone for sticking with me. The remake will be called 'Emerald Green' so keep an eye out for it in the future!

Thank you so much!


	11. Check out the rewrite

Hey guys!  
I uploaded my first chapter to the new story.  
It is called 'Emerald Green.'  
Go check it out!


End file.
